Shadows of Darkness
by LaurenMac
Summary: A femme is of Autobot origins and Joins the Decepticons thinking that her creators were offlined by the Autobots. Raised by Megatron and another Decepticon Leader she bonds to Starscream. She meets the Autobots and finds out some facts about her bonded.
1. Chapter 1

Shadows of Darkness

_/Shadowfire we have a disaster with your mech friend/ _A com link roused me out of recharge thankfully because I was on monitor duty with Soundwave in about 15 breems. I groaned because I know my little 'mech friend', as Bonecrusher lovingly calls Starscream, is overcharged again.

I walked into the rec room and saw Starscream was groping Megatron whose left optic was twitching knowing that Starscream would end up in the med bay again. "Shadowfire about time you came." I heard Barricade said and I let out a little laugh and bowed to Megatron. I grabbed my sparkmate by his scruff bar and yanked him away from the lord and pushed him against the wall making a seeker sized dent in said wall.

"Don't do that again or I might just let Lord Megatron send you into the med bay with Hook again" I said threateningly knowing that Starscream hated Hook.

Okay your probably wandering who I am well I'm going to tell you since you little pathetic fleshies like to read stuff like this. I am Shadowfire, I am sparkmate to Air Commander Starscream and I am a Decepticon which is pretty obvious but you may not have decided that.

I hate the Autobots more then anything because they took my creators away from me which caused Megatron to become like a creator to me even though he was abusive and manipulative. One of my creators died while imprisoned by the Autobots. They were the targets in a Decepticon raid because they held high ranking positions in the chain of command. My male creator was a advisor to Lord Megatron. My female creator is or was a Defence Coordinator which basically means she coordinated the arsenal of the weapons. I faintly still feel my female creator. One of our spies told us in a report that my female creator is a Autobot and bonded to the Autobot mirage.

I don't know why she would leave the Decepticons but her punishment if she ever gets in Decepticon hands are pretty violent. She would end up dead because through wounds inflicted during interrogation..

Anyway back to the present I dragged Starscream to our quarters and locked him in to prevent him from attempting to antagonising Megatron more. I went to the monitor room and plopped down next to Ravage who was playing the Sims 3. "Hey Ravage anything new happening?" I asked him and he just grunted and left. I put on the human show Weeds season 3.

I checked the monitors every once in a while to see if any of my team mates does anything worth saving for blackmail material. "Stupid Femme you should have listened to the Mech he wanted to protect you and your family" I muttered.

Soundwave was playing pong why? I don't know he just has a pong addiction. I thought of admitting him to Pong player anonymous but I value my aft and my mind too much.

My optics flickered to the monitor and I saw a pair of Decepticons bringing a femme into their quarters. I recognised her as the Autobot Arcee. I groaned and put an announcement through on loudspeaker "Barricade and Thundercracker put the Autobot in the brig and don't try anything" The pair flicked their middle digits at the camera and brought the Autobot to the Brig. I vented my vents and put my face in my hands feeling bad for a fellow femme even if she was an Autobot.

"Shadowfire: don't feel bad" Soundwave comforted me a little bit in his monotone voice but I just shook my helm. Megatron sent a com saying I had to go to the brig. I stood up and said bye to Soundwave and the rest of the 'Cons in the monitor room.

* * *

><p>Arcee's P.O.V<p>

I had heard a feminine voice that stopped Thundercracker and Barricade from hurting me in more ways then physically. I felt a pang of terror when I saw the cell, it was dark, wet and smelt terribly. I started fighting to prevent getting placed inside but my struggling did nothing and I was roughly thrown inside. The two Decepticons left leaving me alone for a few minutes before another Decepticon entered the cell with me. "Stand up Autobot" I heard the 'Con say and I struggled to stand up but I did.

I held back the urge to tear her face off. "Well Arcee I guess you owe me thanks for saving your aft" I recognised the voice of Shadowfire, I defiantly did not want to thank her. "Never Shadowfire" I ground out while I clenched my dentals.

"You terrorised my female crea-" My words were stopped as I was pushed into the wall and I saw a sword held up to my throat. I let out a squeal and I started struggling some more.

* * *

><p>Shadowfire's P.O.V<p>

I pushed my half sister against the wall and held my dagger against her throat causing her to struggle some more. "You don't say a word about our female creator or should I say my creator" I said threateningly as I smirked at her reactions. "If you like it or not you have Decepticon energon. My energon to be exact" I told her the truth and her look was of horror.

I smirked evilly and I let my claw go into her neck and yanked out her voice box. "Bumblebee says Megatron made him voiceless or as well as he can. Well you can tell your pathetic Autobots _**I**_ took yours" I gloated and my claw scratched her faceplate letting a slow trickle of energon. Along with her neck wound she would be dead within the next 48 hours.

"Oh your going to die within the next 48 hours so I would cut your bonds now" I said as I threw her voice box to the ground and crushed it. "Goodbyee" I laughed as I walked outside of the cell and locked it.

"Stupid Femme you weren't supposed to make her voiceless" I heard Megatron as he walked with me away from the Brig. "Lord Megatron that is why you have the telepathic Soundwave so he could tell you the Autobot plans." I said respectfully knowing if I didn't I could end up dead.

I guess Starscream can do that because he's immortal believe it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadows of Darkness

I heard Megatron sigh or well the best he could. "Shadow... I'm putting you on a recon mission . Since Barricade was nearly caught the last time he's banned from performing recon missions for now" Megatron laid out the details as we walked into the Mission control room. I saw Starscream's face fall as he heard the last words "Do not fail me again Shadowfire" I repressed a shudder and bowed to Megatron and took my leave.

/_**Don't **__worry all you have to do is watch the boy you don't have to engage them. Only if they are engage you/ _I heard Starscream send over the bond along with some courage. I remembered the last time I failed Megatron, the punishment was scary, no Energon for 50 Cycles or 50 human days.

Lets just say by the end of it I was writhing in pain from the lack of energon. Starscream gave me a bit of his each time he refuelled but it didn't help much.

I shuddered as I transformed to my Dodge Dakota disguise simultaneously turning on my holoform. My Dodge Dakota was black and it was a 2007 version. I drove until I got to my destination and I parked. I was at Princeton University apparently what the fleshies call a Ivy league university that only the 'rich and super smart' kids go to.

I forced my holoforms eyes to look more greenish not so much red which would immediately tipped the kid and his friends off that I am a Decepticon which I don't want to do.

I went into the coffee shop and ordered. I sat at a window seat and stared at the Chevy Camero remembering the spark break. Yes I fell in love with an Autobot but that was before he was a Autobot. From what I can tell he doesn't remember the times when he was a sparkling with me which was odd. We were best of friends as the humans may say. I fell in love with him but when he left, I was only about 2 cycles younger then him.

My hands clenched for a minute as I tried to keep a optic and sensors on the boys. They were planning a party apparently for some friend of theirs. I wish I could murder the bug but I secretly knew I couldn't because in some weird twisted way I still love him even though I love Starscream.

I let out tears that I've been holding back and I saw Bumblebee walk over to my table. "Hey you okay?" He asked and I shook my head yes and he glared at me I must have let my Decepticon eye colour through on accident. "Why are you here? You cannot kill my boy." He said threateningly and I let out a laugh and replied "If I wanted to kill him I would have done it by now but I haven't done and why am I here is Top Secret"

My sensors scanned the boy and I guffawed at the findings of what I read of the boy. Apparently he is a prime now which is impossible for a human to be a prime! Which also he means he is also Megatron's brother in some weird way.

"Does your pet know he's Megatron's brother?" I ask the mech and he shook his head no. I smirked and got up after I was done with my coffee.

/_Lord Megatron.../ _I commed my leader and it took him a minute acknowledge the com.

_/What Shadowfire/ _He replied and I smiled a little bit _/Looks like you have another brother my lord/ _Lets just say what I got from com link he was pissed wait let me change that. Megatron. was. mad.

_/How?/ _He demanded and I replied _/He is a human prime My Lord/ _I had to get my cell phone away from my ear because Megatron let out a angry roar and I heard a scream and a crash in the background. It must be Starscream because he sent fear over the bond and I rolled my holograms eyes.

_/Come back to base now Shadowfire/ _Megatron ended the conversation with a click and I sighed while I walked to my alt form. I felt Bumblebees optics watch me as I drove away. As time went by I began to worry that I had said the wrong thing.

I transformed and walked into the throne room and bowed to Lord Megatron on his throne. "Lord Megatron I came here as you ordered" I said respectfully not like Starscream who likes to mock him in front of the Decepticons (which is pretty stupid).

I stayed in the bowed position listening as Megatron moved off the throne. He stopped by my side and demanded I get up which I obeyed immediately keeping my optics on the floor. "Let me look at your pretty faceplate Shadowfire" Megatron demanded and when I did he grabbed my chin a little roughly.

He forced me to look into his optics. He looked into mine and sighed "You look like your female creator but its a shame I gotta do this" He made his one of his claws sharper and I tried to not struggle as his claw came closer to my faceplate. What I saw in his optics was madness. His insanity. The demons.

He started to cut my faceplate deeper and I let out a scream of pain. He dug into my faceplate and I started to struggle to get away from him but he held me still. Even if I did get out of his grasp he would just jumped on top of me since he is scarily fast which shouldn't be surprising since he was fighting before I was sparked.

He started at the edge of my optic and he drags his claw to edge of my mouth I know it would leave a jagged scar. "Lord Megatron what did I do to deserve this?" I asked when he was done and he just smirked then replied "Its a punishment. Dismissed".

I thought about it as I went to the med bay to get it fixed along and to stop the energon flow. I think I have found why almost all femmes went to the Autobots. Even the ones that joined the Decepticons they eventually left. I guess that's why most of the Autobots are shocked to see me on the battlefield fighting for the Decepticons.

Hook welded the wound shut and told me to take it easy then he let me go. I snorted at the thought of a Decepticon taking it easy. I walked to my quarters and sat down next to Starscream, He saw the scar I just happened to acquire from our glorious leader.

I used sarcasm for the first time that mentioned Megatron in it and it felt good to use it. "Screamer. Megatron is going insane" I told Starscream and explained what I saw in his optics. Starscream kissed my helm and held me in his strong arms.

Megatron came bursting in like a pissed off bull! He took Starscream and walked away with him pleading with Megatron to let him go because Megatron grabbed his wings. I wish I could take down Megatron but only a fool would even attempt it except Optimus but then he's not a fool he's just stupid. My bond was blocked on Starscreams side knowing how the being on the bad side of Megatron is like.

I heard Starscreams screams and I tried to drown it out by blocking everything. It doesn't work because I still hear the screams of pain.

My resolve was beginning to falter about Megatron being insane.

I felt a couple of booms of weaponry, I saw a flash of red and blue that ran past my door. I fought the urge to go and investigate but I willed myself to lay down on my berth.

Ironhide walked past my door but he back stepped to look in my quarters and thats when I had a full view of an energon cannon. I ignored him even though his cannons are glowing meaning that they were prepared to fire. "Prepare to go to the pit you piece of shit" I heard Ironhide growl but he stopped when Mirage saw me in such a vulnerable state and told Ironhide to stand down.

"You can take her prisoner and you can interrogate her for precious information" Mirage told him and he put stasis cuffs on my arms. I was soon met with darkness which I welcomed.

* * *

><p>Starscreams P.O.V<p>

I was dragged from my sparkmate to the throne room by Megatron. I struggled to get away from him but I couldn't let him free because he gripped my left wing tightly leaving a sizeable crushed look.

My femme was hurting and I couldn't get to her to calm her. Megatron threw me to the ground roughly and started to kick me. 'Here comes another attempted offlining by Megatron' I thought as he kept punching and kicking me.

I tried to get away from him but he grabbed my wings and continued his attempt to rip them off my back. I started to scream bloody murder. I probably fritzed out some bots audio sensors but who cares all I know is that I'm getting my wings ripped off.

Megatron suddenly stops once he felt the explosions. I stop screaming drawing Megatron's attention who growled and threw me back first into a wall. Hard. I nearly blacked out from the pain but I shakily raised my blaster to shoot the bug named Bumblebee. Even through all the abuse I have had from Megatron in the two millennia I still wanted to protect him but to a higher degree I also wanted to kill him. I think almost all the Decepticons do.

I started to think 'shoot the bug or shoot Megatron'. I decided on the bug and just when I was about to shoot him the ever noble Optimus Prime came storming in to kill Megatron. I got up shakily and sunk into the shadows watching my Lord take on Optimus.

Even though my Seeker programming was telling me to fight I ignored it. You see on Cybertron before the War Seekers were to protect the High Protector of the Allspark along with the Prime if needed. I watched the fight no one ever noticed me. A lot of Cons and Bots rue the day the war started even me because being a bodyguard got you certain privileges and among them was a nice apartment among the noble. I remembered watching on the top floor the bots moving to and fro their destinations.

The memories began to surge but I shook my helm to get rid of the surfacing memories.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadows of Darkness

A/N: I just saw Dark of the moon! I may incorporate some of that in this story if I feel like it :)

* * *

><p>Shadowfires P.O.V<p>

I heard some murmurs and as I listened closer I overheard a faint conversation. "Should we electrocute her?" I let out a growl at the thought of being electrocuted. My vision was filled with two pairs of optics, one pair belonged to Ironhide and the other belonged to Optimus. I lunged at Optimus but I was stopped and yanked to the wall. Even after being yanked I tried to lunge but Optimus stepped out of my reach. Smart mech.

"You'll never get information out of me" I growled as my I struggled to get free. Ironhide pushed me further into the wall and Optimus walked forward. "Such a pretty faceplate" He commented and looked at the scar that I now bore. I ground out "Thank you but I am taken Prime"

"I am not coming on to you Shadowfire I have a mate" He glared at me and I just smiled a little bit. I felt a calming presence around him and I knew why most of the Autobots are loyal to him. "I bet you did this my female creator before she mated to Mirage" I looked at the mech who walked in with a murderous glint in his azure optics.

"Optimus let me talk to my Step-Creation" Mirage grounds out and Optimus and Ironhide left him and me alone. "What do you want you stupid Mech" I glared at him and his reaction well let me just say If looks could kill. I. would. be. dead.

"You know my mate told me all positive things about you she praised you" I wished him dead and I wanted to be the one who did it. "Lies" I spit out and he slapped me across the face and from the force my face plate flew to the side. 'Nice hand. I bet if he was a Decepticon he would have been awesome' I thought and I lunged but before I could get to him he moved out of my reach.

He laughed and told me "Your creator said you were persistent and I see that in you" I bit back a growl. "She said you were beautiful and she wished you were on the Autobots side. She was disappointed to see you with the Decepticons" He told me in a bored tone.

"Tell me why did you join the Decepticons?" Mirage asked with pur curiosity in his voice and I smiled "You Autobots took my parents hostage killed my male creator. I was found by Lord Megatron and was nurtured to be a Decepticon and when I upgraded to my Adult Frame I joined the Decepticons to get revenge." He just laughed.

"What if your male creator was standing in front of you?" He asked and I replied "I would kill him by ripping out his spark or maybe take him Megatron to have him executed if he was alive which he isn't. My female creator will die by my hands, if not Starscreams, along with the other Decepticons."

I smirked when I remembered the one thing they don't know about their scout. "I have a piece of information about your local scout which you guys may never knew before"

Ironhide came in and nodded to Mirage. Ironhide grab my servos and Mirage removed my bonds I was forced to walk with an Autobot on both sides of me to prevent escape. I was dragged into a huge room that just made me raise a eyebrow in shock. The room easily fit all of the Autobot army easily and still have room for more.

Bumblebee forced me to my knees, who knew Megatrons sparkling was that strong. I ground my dentals knowing that I have at least enough of weaponry to blow a world a part with a flick of a wrist and that it was all pointed at me. 'This is going to bad' I thought.

My memories were starting to resurface at the sight of both of my creators both alive and having Arcee in their arms draped over her shoulders. I let out a pained wail and let my memories take over me.

* * *

><p>~~~Memories~~~~<p>

_I was almost in my secondary sparkling form when the fighting started. "Primus Mirage you almost had us found out by Lord Praxius! He could have Megatron come after us!" My femme creator was yelling at my male creator. I let out a wail and my mech creator picked me up trying to calm me down but he couldn't so he hands me to my female creator who quiets me almost right away._

_There was something off about my female creator she seemed more moody but every time I click whirled she brushes it off. I ask my male creator about it and he brushes it off too leaving me a very confused sparkling._

_Well a medic comes almost every vorn and I get checked up along with my mother. I sleep with my creators even though my friends sleep by themselves but I have a terrible feeling something will happen so I sleep with them. Cherishing the moments of the closeness I have with them._

_~~Skip forward 2 vorns~~_

_I was clicking in excitement because I was drawing on a unimportant data pad and I love drawing pictures. Right now I was practising my Cybertronian letters and my grammar. My male creator says I might be in a very important position so I must study._

_What I didn't know is that they would be taken away from me that day and I would be left to drink two full bottles of processed energon. One moment I was practising the Cybertronian words with my dad and the next thing I knew the door was blown off its hinges and a horde of Autobots came and took my parents. I cried and the Autobots never cared enough to take me._

_I was sitting there for a long time. Well a long time to me when actually it was two cycles before a Decepticon scout found me and alerted Lord Praxius who then told Megatron to take me to the Decepticon HQ._

_~~Day before the Adult Upgrades~~_

_"Lord Megatron" I bowed to the Decepticon still remembering the hurt from watching Wasp being taken away by the Autobots. Megatron pet my head as he stared at the preparations for tomorrow's big day. I purred enjoying the touch of my lord. Starscream crafted my shell while Hook did the hard work of putting systems together and making sure nothing was amiss. I silently wished my creators were here to see my upgrade._

_One thing I was looking forward to was wearing the purple insignia proudly claiming I am a Decepticon. Soon Megatron will name me as his heir to the throne and I will stop this infernal war._

_I will negotiate with the Autobots and make sure my Decepticons are treated right unlike before. Wasp was supposed to take his place if anything tragic happens to the current leader but seeing he is unavailable I am still being groomed. _

_~~~~Meeting the Autobots with bee~~_

_I was in my adult form already, I was called to back up Starscream and his platoon who were being over run by Autobots. Why they don't transform and fly away I have no clue. I tackled a bot and cut his throat before he let out a warning. I kept doing this until I got sighted which pretty ended my ninja spree. Apparently the distraction was all Starscream needed for him and his platoon to fly leaving me behind._

_"Scrap" I muttered and I took off running vaguely remembering how to get around Iacon the Autobot capital and stronghold. I hid in a apartment and the occupants were out I was assuming. I hid from them when they came back I recognised that faceplate from the news._

_I was in my female creators new apartment I guess when you bond with a surprisingly super rich Autobot you get nice things. The one thing that prevented myself from revealing myself to her was the sight of Arcee. I froze and slunk back in the shadows watching their interactions. Her optics warmed at seeing Arcee and I felt a pang of jealousy because that warmness was reserved for me and me only._

_One of Soundwaves and Shockwaves rules when they were teaching me spying without knowing the person is to stay to the shadows and hide your spark signature. I remembered the stupid slagging rules when I was about to kill my creator._

_My femme must have felt another bot was with them and shouted out "Hello?" I didn't respond at all. The light became more brighter to get rid of the shadows but before it revealed my location I went into the shafts making no noise._

_I activated a com /Shadowfire to Lord Megatron/ and waited a few agonising nano clicks before my lord responded._

_/What do you want Shadowfire?/ He grunted he was obviously in a battle with Ultra Magnus since Prime was currently in Kaon. /I'm stuck in an Autobot building right now I haven't been caught what do you want me to do?/ I asked my commander._

_/Make your way unnoticed outside/ It took all my self control to yell out in shock at the order. /Don't worry I have Skywarp warp to pick you up/ Megatron clicked the link shut and I bit back a groan. _

_Jumping down I made a low thump and I dashed to the Garden area of the M. Towers. My female creator got a good look at me. "Shadowfire! Don't do it" She shouted when I stood on the railing well crouching. I smirked and alerted Skywarp I'm ready. "Too late 'Mother'" I replied and did a back flip off the railing._

_Skywarp appeared nanoclicks after my jump and we took off to the skies. When we passed my female creator I waved my digits bye with a smirk. I let out a whoop and we landed at the Decepticon Base. _

_~~Memories are over~~_

* * *

><p>I panted from the pain receding and I still felt the other bots in the room. "What is the Decepticons planning Shadowfire" Ultra Magnus demanded and I snarled back. "I never will give Decepticon plans out if my spark depended on it"<p>

Ironhide growled and let his cannons whirl threateningly, I let out a laugh. He cursed me in Cybertronix and I did the same back to him. The humans let out a shocked expression and I immediately looked towards him. The bird on his military uniform was enough to inform that he is a Colonel. I was bored even in this interrogation so I looked up the rank system. But anyway back to the point.

My scanners scanned his body and found it was Colonel Lennox of the United States Air Force. His file came up classified but I tucked the information away. If I had to take a hostage it will most likely be him because of the power he wields in the human side of the operation along that he is close to Ironhide.

The fleshy got into my face and I got into its face back. "You are stupid fleshy" I said in English that had a slight Southern Twang in it. "I can ground you in my dentals and your pathetic existence would be snuffed out forever" I smirked showing my dentals. The man stepped back and a darker toned one muttered to Sideswipe "Don't wanna mess with her". I turned to the man and he paled at my gaze but I turned back to Ultra Magnus.

"I will give you this hint Ultra Magnus, Optimus Prime, and the Pathetic underling officers along with the fleshies. Sparkling Story" I said in English and none got the hint Ironhide growled moved forward to bash my helm in. "Your not serious of bringing back him are you?" I heard the Colonel ask and my head swivelled to look at him.

"You know our culture how disgusting" I sneered. The next thing I know I was knocked out again!


	4. Chapter 4

Shadows of Darkness

A/N: I just saw Dark of the moon! I may incorporate some of that in this story if I feel like it :)

* * *

><p>Shadowfires P.O.V<p>

What is a femme to do when she's chained up on the wall and only had access to a berth? Well not much other than watching the guards play X-box live though the bars and think about what had happened.

I hate my female and male creators. They lied to the empire of the Decepticons and to me at the same time. It turned out I was the creation of one very rich bot well a former very rich bot. He probably would still be filthy rich as the humans call the wealthy in their society.

Optimus tried to convert me to the Autobot cause at least 30 times. I guess he is doing a propaganda thing because the way he acts around his soldiers is not Leaderly. Well compared to Megatron he is much better.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are currently my guards and they are playing Call of Duty: Black Ops Nazi Zombies. I see the Sideswipe has died and I bit back a laugh at how stupid his move was. No one went into a horde of zombies that was attacking their team mate. The only people who do that are inexperienced bubs or they are stupid but I am betting that Sideswipe was just stupid.

I heard the team mates groans of the game over. My wrist was started to hurt after the painful tugging on the said part by the handcuffs that chained me to the wall I moved my wrist to help dull the pain but all it did was cause a rattle. The guards looked at me for moment and went back to their game, I tried to bite back a groan of boredom but eventually I let one out. "Shut up Femme" Sideswipe yelled at me and I laughed which led into a screech of agony.

Apparently Sunstreaker is hateful and electrocuted me. I screamed louder as the pain intensified and it didn't stop when the command structure tried to stop Sunstreaker from killing me. I still screamed and screeched in agony then it stopped. I curled up the best I can hoping to stop the pain but it made it worse and I let out another scream of pain.

"Primus Sunstreaker!" I vaguely heard Ratchet yell and I heard the footsteps step closer. I was looking into the azure optics of the medic but when he touched me I let out a screech again. Sunstreaker had a look of satisfaction and I just glared at him the best I could. The pain resided some but it still hurt.

"Shadowfire do not move for a while. Movement will only transfer the bolts of electricity to your spark and processor which will cause you some more pain." Ratchet said as he injected a painkiller in my system and I welcomed the relief. "I~~" My voice processor had fizzled out! I was trying to grab at my throat trying to feel my voice processor but I let out a whirr in pain.

"Frag Sunstreaker what were you trying to do? Kill her?" Ratchet demanded as rubbed my helm in a comforting manner I gladly welcomed it. I was surprised he was comforting me since I was a Decepticon and a murderer as well. "You can say that" Sunstreaker said with a sneer on his faceplates I wanted to punch his faceplates in and tear up his precious paint.

"She is one of the last femmes around Sunstreaker why would you do that?" Ratchet asked and Sunstreaker along with Sideswipe replied at the same time "We wanted her to feel the pain that her prisoners had felt in her hands" I just glared at them swearing their deaths will be long and agonising. "So? That is not a good way to treat a femme!" Ratchet yelled and stomped off leaving me with Prowl and Optimus.

'Great I lost my voice.' I thought with sarcasm and I wanted to lunge at them but the restraints wouldn't let me. Optimus must have known what I was thinking because he patted my shoulder I wanted to hiss or do something but Ratchets fury is not to be messed with.

The Decepticons know about Ratchets fury from both recordings and captured prisoners. Most were killed after interrogation but some were placed in work camps until their deactivation. This caused Prowls logic glitch, Bluestreaks glitch, and Red Alerts Paranoia along with Jazz's funkiness (how I do not know).

Those bots were either the clever or lucky ones to survive because when the work camps were in session they had little to no energon. They weren't so high in the command structure then Bluestreak, Prowl and Red Alert were among of the survivors of the Praxius attacks we found. Jazz we just managed to nab him on patrol I guess because he wasn't Praxian that I knew of. I felt Prowls lingering gaze and I looked into his optics and saw forgiveness which was strange because I worked him so hard he nearly died. I was put in charge of a P.O.W camp on Cybertron, this camp was for mining for energon. I kept a strong hand on my guards and I treasured the femmes even when they were a lot I still saw importance in them.

I had the femmes do cleaning and low serving positions. My guards often tried to disobey me then but they didn't do anything after they were nearly stripped of everything they had. You could say I was a little bit scary but then again all femmes can be scary when mad. I gave energon once a decacyle (Human month) but occasionally there would be rebellions in the camp I worked. Lets just say after the last rebellion I executed a lot of prisoners that day.

The nod I got from Prowl was barely noticeable but I caught it. He knew I was the master of the camp he was in and he forgave me. I didn't know why but I watched Prowl leave with the twins and put two new guards in their place. One of them happened to be Jazz and he went into my cell.

"Ah know you were ta femme tha ran mah camp that ah was at" I just laid there waiting for what Jazz was going to do to me and what he was going to say next. "Youh ah.. Saved mah lil brotha from ah lot of pain wit his execution and ah just wanted to say thank youh for that" I stared at him in shock and searched the correct saying and I chose the "What the fuck?" the rest was you killed kenny you bastard! From Southpark and Jazz just laughed. "Girl ah thank youh even though mah siblin is dead and all" Jazz's optics was covered by the visor. I looked at him questioningly.

"Jus go ta sleep Girly" Jazz told me and I did mainly because the electricution wore out my systems. I was wandering 'what am I supposed to now' until I fell into recharge.


	5. Chapter 5

Shadows of Darkness

A/N: I thought the guys name was Derrick but my beta told me it was Dylan xD So THANK YOU WANNABE NIGHTMARE! Hmm... lets see Im going to back into exile so that would be a perfect time to write the next chapter and send it to the said Beta :)

Again I would like to thank my Beta for catching my Mistakes.

DamonBamon: I know poor starscream D': and thanks :) I just updated so I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

><p>Shadowfires P.O.V<p>

I vented my vents as I was again taken over the power of boredom. So I just started to play Eminem to which Jazz bobbed his head along with the beat of the music. I know I never had this opportunity to bond with my fellow Decepticons and it made me saddened to think 'How different some of the Autobots are'. Skids and Mudflap was trying to booty shake but they didn't have one so I didn't know why they were trying?

Even though I've been thinking about how random it is my processor aches when I delve deeper into it. Mirage and Prowl came in and announced the news I've been waiting for orns to hear. "You are being released. We made a deal with Megatron" Prowl said in a tense tone obviously not happy but he had to suck it up. I was released and I almost landed on my face but I caught myself before that happened.

Starscream must have sent happiness over the bond because I was sure as pit happy! I was escorted with around three guards who still don't trust me.. Smart Bots.

~~~Three Hours later~~~

We all Transformed as we arrived at the meeting place. I had picked up at least 5 Decepticon energy signatures on the way there. One of them was Starscream. I felt my spark flutter of being in Starscreams arms again.

Megatron must have released an old hostage because the Autobot that was with them I didn't recognise. Much less didn't even know that he was on the Nemesis. Megatron does like to keep his soldiers in the know.

I stood in front of the Autobot and Starscream let out a gasp seeing the damage done to my vocal processor. I walked to Megatron and bowed respectfully and deeply, waiting until his command that I can get up. He was probably waiting for me to say 'I am here My Lord' or a similar announcement. I compiled a thing of radio and movie quotes. "My...Lord...I am...here...to...serve...you" He ordered for me to get up and I stood. I walked slowly to my sparkmate.

Starscream held out his arms to me and I walked into them. We hugged for a couple of clicks savouring the touch of each other after being apart for a while. I saw shock in the Autobots faces as we held servos, the most prominent was Jazz. "Shadow remember our little gig ye hear?" Mudflap yelled as I put my thumbs up while letting out a smile at the fun memory.

Starscream looked at me questioningly and I sent him a data pack of the memory. His face contorted in disgust and I could feel his unhappiness in the bond while I sent out reassurance.

Shortly after arriving at our base Megatron let us go to our quarters and I locked the door with a code. No one could or would interrupt Screamer's and my alone time. "So whaddya do wanna do?" Starscream asked in a seductive voice "You make me so hot" I said in lyrics regretting the choice not to immediately get my vocal processors fixed first. Starscream kissed my helm and silently but lightly stroking my scar. 'Ratchet must have done some work' I thought as Starscream laid down next me.

Recharge soon found me which I am thankful for.

I awoke to a com link by Megatron demanding that a report should be written and turned in within an earth hour and I grumbled unhappily as I grabbed a data pad immediately and started working. Starscream stirred and woke up slowly, well compared to me, to the scene of me rapidly typing away a report. I looked up at Starscream and flashed one optic at him in a version of a wink.

With fifteen minutes to go before the due time for my report (Lord Megatron would murder me if it was even five seconds late) I sprinted to the Command Centre to turn it in. I bowed to Lord Megatron and promptly gave him the report, I waited as he read it over, it was with relief that he told me to go to the med bay to get fitted for a vocal processor unit.

Hook must have gotten a com from Megatron saying to be expecting me because he was prepared as I walked in. "Shadowfire come on lay down so I can get the calibrations for the new part" Hook motioned to the berth and I followed his order knowing the unnecessary pain that would have been involved if I did otherwise.

I laid there waiting for Primus knows how long until Hook got everything done. Hook vented and let me go muttering something about using spare parts but I just ignored him. "I will com you when the part is ready" I gave a brief flick of my hand to acknowledge his statement as I left.

My mind started to wander while I was walking aimlessly walking around the Nemesis. I started thinking about what the golden age was like before the war started. From what Starscream told me there was a Sentinel Prime that was the leader of the Autobots before Optimus.

That was when Starscream told me he was the prince of Vos before it was demolished by the senseless war with Tarn.

I looked at my servos thinking about what the Autobots reactions would be when they finally knew of Megatrons horrible and inevitable plan.

I got the com from Soundwave to come to his office to get the orders of my next mission.

I got the data pad full of information. My orders were to go and fetch the ex leader before he does something stupid. I thought he was dead and Soundwave pointed to the section of data pad that I had missed in my brief scan.

After being dismissed I walked to the Rec Room to get some Energon and to read over my assignment. I got a table in a corner and read over my assignment. Apparently I have to be a car to a Carly Spencer who was knowledgeable of the Cybertronians and is currently dating Sam Witwicky. Bumblebee doesn't stay with them half the time. 'I guess Personal Safety doesn't matter right now' I thought while reading the rest.

After memorising the orders I put the data pad away and finished my energon cube. "Shadowfire!" I heard a femmes voice, I silently prayed it wasn't Blackarachnia, but apparently Primus had a sick humour. I put my face in my hands and tried to ignore Blackarachnia as she was telling me about a planet who had some interesting life forms that had its life snuffed out because her team took out their sun.

'My life is a living pit since this femme is here now' I thought. Remembering how she tried to take Starscream as her bonded but I beat the slag out of her. I let a small smile that was covered by my battle plates at the results. I have a scoreboard right now and the score is: Blackarachnia – 0, Shadowfire - 3. She has yet to best me yet and I don't plan on letting her

Hook called me to the med bay and put in the voice processor. It was uncomfortable but I had to put up with it or Hook would have refused to complete the procedure. It was done within Earth minutes and I left.

I walked away to the stretches of the Decepticon territory and drove to the work place of Dylan Gould. I activated my holoform. I had taken great care with it and as I looked in a window I was impressed. It had on a sundress (in my colours), flats and aviator glasses. Physically I was a slim female with dirty blonde hair in a French braid but something tickled the back of my processor as if I had forgotten something.

I walked in and requested Dylan Gould who pointed to the guy with Carly Spencer talking to her about something funny. Dylan must have seen my red eyes flash for a second with my sunglasses off. My eye colour quickly turned to a Hazel to prevent my mission being blown. "Hey Dylan my daddy wants to know what is going on" I say in southern accent and I put on a smile and winked at Carly.

"Well Dylan I'll let you do your business" I heard Carly say and I followed Dylan into his office. "So? What does Lord Megatron want?" Dylan asked and I gave him the paper with my mission written on it, well parts of it he was needed to know. He sighed a little bit. "Ill sabotage the Datsun they have and I will lend you to her. She doesn't know that I'm working for the Decepticons yet so don't reveal yourself yet."

I shook my head okay and I replied "I will not take orders from you so do not expect to be a lap dog to you like your pathetic fleshlings you call staff." He nodded and I let out a small smile. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the office. Carly looked at me questioningly she must have considered following me. I waved tootles like what I guess what spoiled rich kid would do.

* * *

><p>Dylan's P.O.V<p>

I wiped my cheek from the lingering tingle of being kissed. I went to my computer and pulled up the file of Shadowfire and read what I have access. "She's one of the only females in the Decepticon ranks" I said in a low voice processing what I think. I put the file where I found it and rolled my chair to look at the 'Con I was assigned to give to Carly. The bright silver Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG the car is a beauty and if it hadn't of been a Decepticon I would have acquired it for myself.

Unlike my father who had no fear of the Decepticons. I feared them as they had the power to kill me with only the flick of a wrist. I thought of what the world would look like with half a billion people dead and the other half enslaved working to death. The only two people who would not be worked to death is me and Sam Witwicky. Megatron has a vengeance against him for reasons I have not been told.

All Megatron wants is his planet back and that's what I'm willing to help him with. I smiled at the thought of being a leader to the remaining humans. I heard the door open and Carly came in to tell me that she was going home. But before I let her go I gave her a piece of paper that had the corporate party info on it.


	6. Chapter 6

Shadows of Darkness

A/N: The kitten I gotten a while ago is laying on my lap passed out sleeping! She is so cute ;D I wish I could post a pic up herre but I'm too lazy to post a link to my facebook xD Remember if you want a constant updates about this story or any other stories I have a Facebook. Look up William Lennox...Yes I know its a movie charecter but its too keep people from snooping in my Facebook life that I dont want to. Also I was bored. Add me :D

Again I would like to thank my Beta for making Bee/Megatron scene better then it was before! (:

DamonBamon: Yeah Im back... Which means more violence or random shizz xD

* * *

><p>Megatron's P.O.V<p>

Strolling into the brig I stared at the captured Autobot. Shadowfire had stood at attention when I walked in but that was inconsequential. I nonchalantly scanned the room, ignoring the occupants, before my optics landed on the yellow and black scout that was my sparkling. Grabbing him I strode out quickly causing the scout to trip and fall. I would be the only one to handle my creations punishment for not coming back to me and treason.

"You should be thankful that your punishment wont be as harsh as your Autobot... _friends_ will be" I gloated. The mechling at my pedes stayed quiet and I growled when we arrived at my quarters. There was a satisfying crunch and whine of pain as he slammed into the ground hard after my throw. As I put my knee on his stomach I felt the plating bend. I ran my servos over the Autobot insignia "Did you honestly think you could stay out of your deal ole daddy clutches for long?" I say while I dug my servos into his shoulder struts. He retorted a sullen yes with a series of beeps.

"Does the Autobots know your a Decepticon? Much less their greatest enemies sparkling?" I spat. As I got off of him he stood up and replied with a yes. I let out a smile "So if I ask Ultra Magnus if he knows he would say yes?" He replied with a yes. I grinned and commed Starscream, ordering the Seeker to ask Ultra Magnus if he knew of Wasp's Decepticon energon.

Wasp looked at me with obvious hate, I grinned sinisterly. Slowly I positioned myself, watching his reactions before kicking him hard in the stomach. There was a another satisfying crunch as he slammed into the wall. I was grateful that my shelf of Autobot trophies had only been shaken.

Wasps optics flickered. I hated blue optics, and all who bore them, I preferred the blood red optics that he had before. "Your Female creator would be offended to see the colour and the insignia of the enemy on her creation. If only she could see you" I muttered out loud and Wasp looked at me accusingly. He beeped and whirled in response but I ignored what he said. I grabbed his neck, feeling the Energon rush through the lines before crushing it a little bit.

I saw fear and I loved it. "Your female creator offlined the orn after you onlined. Optimus Prime did it." I sneered and I tightened my grip on his neck momentarily before slacking it. He squirmed and I back handed him across the face leaving a dent in both his cheek guard and the wall that he had slammed into. I was internally pleased when the mechling rose to his pedes in a shaky way.

"Many Decepticon sparklings envied you because you had the best of everything your grand creator could provide" I laughed as my pede pinned him to the wall. It was with difficulty that he replied with 'yeah right' and I smirked "No really. Shadowfire envied you even though I adopted her" I said in a serious tone. He looked at me with a 'yeah right go frag yourself'.

"Do you even remember the time with your kin?" I asked in a dark tone and my face darkened. Wasp backed away shaking and shook his helm, no. I activated the hologram and scrolled through the memories choosing the one where Bumblebee was with Lord Praxius, his grand creation and my creator, along with Optimus. Many Decepticons and Autobots thought that Optimus Prime was a creation of the previous Autobot Leader Sentinel Prime. He doesn't remember being a Decepticon but he does know we are brothers.

As I played the memory Wasps expression changed between anger and fear and I sighed. I commed Hook and told him to take Wasp back to his cell.

"I will let your friends go only if you acknowledge the fact you are the Decepticon Heir. Shadowfire will be your SIC. I will give you two days to think this over and once the time is up... well you don't want to take that path" I threatened as Hook came up and escorted Wasp away.

* * *

><p>Shadowfire's P.O.V<p>

I knew Wasp would be in trouble. I wanted to help him but Starscream informed me that to help him would be dangerous to my health. Also the little common sense (as the humans say) literally screamed at me not to antagonise an angry, possibly insane, warlord. _Maybe the obsession of wanting Prime dead is driving him insane. _I thought but I snorted in humour of what I just thought.

_/Don't worry Megatron is going to go to Cybertron soon effectively leaving me in command of the forces on Earth/_ Starscream sent over the bond. I wondered why Starscream had sent it through our bond, even though a bond is private there was a limit on what could be sent.

We would have to spark merge soon otherwise our sparks would fall out of synch and the bond will be weak.

It was too short of a time later before Starscream went off to complete his confidential assignment leaving me to my own devices in our private quarters. With time to spare I pulled out of subspace an aged data pad containing an image of my creators bonding celebration. I could barely remember my femme creator speaking that the Bonding celebration was one of the best moments of their lives. I pulled a second data pad out of subspace, one that contains an image of Starscream and me at our Bonding celebration.

Starscream looked content and handsome in his dress armour. I still was a little unsure about my dress armour but Starscream always assured me that I looked beautiful.

There was one thing that weighed heavily on my processor, the lack of family units. In usual pictures you have the newly bonded pair and their family units but ours was missing. Starscream's had died and mine were presumed dead. Instead I had Megatron and his sparkmate standing in. Wasp was supposed to be included but he was already with the Autobots. Starscream had Thundercracker and Skywarp, as his Trine, stand in as family.

I ran a servo over the image remembering the first night me and Starscream had to ourselves. I was scared slagless. Kaon was still a stronghold then and as a treat Starscream took me to the 'Raj hotel (I didn't know it was owned by my mech creator).

Letting out a light chuckle at the memory I put the pictures away.

I want a sparkling but I have always been reluctant knowing if I did have one during this war it would be sent off to Cybertron to go to a 'nursery' managed by Shockwave. I will not have my sparkling experimented on by that one eyed freak. Megatron ignores the fact that sparklings either die 'mysteriously' or end up with glitches. I shuddered when I remembered that cannibal Decepticon.

Starscream had multitudes of data pads lying around. One dealt with Vosian history and that Seekers were originally built to protect sparklings. It seemed that before the war began the later known Autobots had placed their nurseries in Vos with the knowledge that the Seekers would do anything to protect them.

I know Starscream will be a good mech creator once this wretched war is over. If this war would ever end.

My joints creaked as I moved to go outside to watch the Sunset. While I walked to the viewpoint I passed Soundwave who was probably guessing why I wasn't completing my assignment. I never knew what was going through his processor but after a few minutes he left me alone.

The view point was a large hill with a beautiful view of the lake and city next to it. On Cybertron there was always a moon and sun in the sky so there was very few sunsets like this one. This had more to do with Cybertron rarely orbiting a sun for a prolonged period of time.

I wondered how the fleshies could take advantage of such beauty. I was glad the Fallen was dead, if he had of gone through with his plan it would have been a scatter of debris floating around an equally dead sun.

"I wish Megatron saw this planet as I see it" I muttered.

I started to compare the differences of Cybertron and Earth and there were many. One is made out of metal and had no greenery, just plain silver everywhere you go, while the another one has dirt, plants, and running water. The species on one is metal to accompany their metal planet while the other has so many species that is is processor blowing.

Starscream sat next to me and I smiled leaning into his one armed hug. We stayed like this until the sun had set leaving the moon to illuminate the night. We walked into our quarters kissing and which went to the berth. We opened our chest plates and our sparks met.

Caught up in the moment, neither Starscream nor I noticed the escaped prisoner.

* * *

><p>Mirage's P.O.V<p>

I had snuck into my creations room intending for us to talk but as they entered I knew that wasn't going to happen. Shadowfire and Starscream were going to spark merge. I vented silently making sure I didn't overheat from the event happening in front of me. I turned off my optics and my audio sensors out of decency and stayed still to prevent detection.

Shadowfire and I needed to have a long creator-femme talk. There was a lot that I needed her to know, to clarify what could have been distorted by malicious or distorted lies.

That didn't stop me from wanting to punch the living daylights out of Starscream. I felt an urge to shoot the Seekers spark out but what held my hand was Shadowfire. At the moment with both sparks merged he could inadvertently kill his own creation, even if he waited the shock of Starscream's passing could still kill her.

I felt explosions and knew who it was. I hoped it wasn't too late to warn Shadowfire of a vengeful Ironhide.


	7. Chapter 7

Shadows of Darkness

A/N: Well nothing new since the last update well maybe one new thing happened today. I met a guy who goes to United States Air Force Academy! Thats a hard college to get into and my dream is to go there but I am not smart enough to go to the school so after my 4 years is up with Navy is up I'm going to transfer to the Air Force. The navy reserves has the you can join your junior year go to bct that year and then go to AIT after. Thankfully I'm not in BCT or else I wouldn't be on this right now I would be swimming/running right now. Not my favorite things to do right now. I hope I get intelligence or something because I really don't feel like going onto a ship and being stuck on said ship for more then 6 months.

Well anyways I think it would be amazing if I gotten my new friend as a CO if I were able to switch services =^.^= Enjoy the story and Review if you want :3

Again I would like to thank my Beta for fixing everything :3

DamonBamon: My cats name is Skywarp... Dang cat appears out of nowhere like our lovely Decepticon =^.^=

* * *

><p>Shadowfire's P.O.V<p>

I was royally screwed again. Why? I got captured with Starscream and Barricade . I can't deal with. Barricade who is obsessed with his paint job, it isn't even funny now, I think he rivals what I have heard about Sunstreaker. I don't know how I got captured but it must have been when Starscream and I were recharging. Barricade got lucky but I had to ask him when he was done being interrogated by the Autobots.

They already know I won't give up any information on the Decepticons. I was sitting chained to the wall next to Starscreams cell. As far as I know Starscream was still out of it and that was beginning to frighten me. I considered prodding him over the bond but was surprised when I encountered a blockage.

Starscream wasn't blocking it but someone else was and I had a pretty good idea who it was. "Mirage, the prisoner is online" I heard a comm from Ultra Magnus. He looked at me with a new respect but I could have been mistaking it for disgust. "Thanks Magnus" Mirage muttered and walked in to look at me.

"That was an interesting piece of information I was showed yesterday. I never figured you went for Seekers." Mirage said as he looked into my optics hoping to see a reaction out of me. A reaction he got I screeched and struggled against the chains. "How did you know?" I demanded and Mirage just chuckled lightly before replied "Well I saw it myself my creation. I was disgusted when you mated with him" Tilting his helm to point to Starscreams unconscious form.

"Starscream loves me, unlike you" I said in a serious tone.

"You thought I didn't love you? Wait let me think.. You thought I left you to die in the rubble?" He asked in a sarcastic tone and I just glared at him. "I do love you. We panicked and went to get help but by the time we got back you had returned to Megatron. Prowl had kept us back trying to uncover any security threats you might pose. We should have stayed with you and I am sorry" He said affectionately I felt energon tears roll down my cheek.

When I was about to retort Starscream decided to be awake and yelled at Mirage "YOU NEVER LOVED MY MATE". Mirage raised a eyebrow plate. "Really Starscream? I never loved Shadowfire? Well you must be mistaken. You have beaten and raped many femmes during this war. Does Shadowfire know?" Mirages tone turned dark.

"R-r-realy Starscream y-you d-did t-that?" I said in a slightly fearful tone. "If you want to know the truth.. Yes I did and that was before I met you" Starscream said ashamed. Mirage just scuffed. "If you were really ashamed then you wouldn't have ripped out femmes interface port. Leaving them unable to bear sparklings." I just stared at him in horror of this new piece of information and the worst part was Starscream wasn't denying it. I felt disgusted to have interfaced and bonded him.

"Shadowfire your femme creator Mistfire wants to know if you would like to talk to her... privately" It took me just over a minute before agreeing. The information that I had heard about Starscream ha d made me a little unsure of everyone I knew. Mirage offered me his hand as the cuffs slipped off and I caught a glimpse of love and hope in his optics. Hope to get his family together and love for it.

I grasped his servo knowing that he wouldn't hurt me as he helped me up. As we left the cells I refrained from looking into Starscream's cell. Mirage led me to a conference room containing only a table with two chairs where Mistfire along with Ironhide, Chromia, and Prowl stood as armed guards. I hoped that I didn't allow the pissed off side of me take over or else I would be even more royally screwed. My hand unconsciously rubbed my chest plating.

"Shadowfire I trust that you won't hurt your femme creator" I heard Mirage say before he left. Prowl, Ironhide and Chromia watched me silently judging every move they could make if I was to do something dangerous. "Shadowfire Mirage told me you are bonded to Starscream. Can you tell me why?" Mistfire said while indicating that I should join her sitting down.

"He made me feel wanted. He made me feel loved. I didn't have any guidance to help me decide, I mean the only person who told me to not to not to bond with him was Minerva and she was Megatrons spark mate. I should have listened to her" I said sort of ashamed of not learning what Starscream did before I was sparked. Mistfire chuckled a little bit remembering something about the femme. "Minerva. She used to be my best friend you know? She was a Medic in the Cybertronian Academy of Science and Technology. We met at Maccadam's Old Oil house. I wasn't a student. Back then if you didn't have any connections to a senator or the two highest ranking rulers on Cybertron the Academy wouldn't look at you. So I got a job at the Oil house hoping to learn from the students there. I learned to know that the students that go there are pompous afts and sons of glitches." Mistfire looked at the table.

"I was working at the Oil House when there was a fight between Academy students. They weren't supposed to have high grade Oil or else the Academy would put the students on lock down. We gave the students High Grade anyway and there was fight about the war, about which side was better. Back then Iacon was invincible to us. Minerva and me got the mechs under control and I put one mech in his quarters at the Academy. Minerva thanked me for helping her and she gave me some Data pads about the physiology of a Cybertronian. I wanted to be a medic that is why I wanted to go to the Academy to be a honoured Medic graduate." I smiled and let Mistfire go on about what she wanted.

"We kept in touch since. We swapped data pads and I learned a lot of things, sometimes we hung out after her graduation before she met Megatron." Mistfire smiled then frowned. "We lost contact after that. I found out she died by his hands through Mirage. We were courting then, I met him during my last year of schooling he was talking about his families company and job opportunities that he had. He was courting another femme so I didn't think any of it. Next thing you know I was on Tabloids everywhere because I was dating Cybertrons richest heir." She smiled and I smiled a little bit too.

"What about you and Starscream?" Mistfire asked and I replied "We met at a Decepticon War Meeting. I was invited by Megatron to go because his creation Wasp now known as Bumblebee was taken by the Autobots. I helped coordinate the attack on Praxius because I had the best mechs teach me strategies and troop movements. It didn't take long for me to get Starscreams affections along with any other Mechs too."

"Did you guys ever rescue Bumblebee?" I ask and Mistfire shook her head no and I knew he was screwed. "Bumblebee I fear is lost." I said in a bitter sweet tone and I heard a couple of growls from the others in the room. "What do you mean lost Shadow?" Mistfire asked and I frowned a little bit. "Megatron likes to breaks Mechs minds. If you ever see him again his mind will be lost." Mistfire was the one who frowned. "He will beat on you, starve you, have mechs do things to his spark, he will probably do some things that is against even the Decepticons law." I explained in a dark tone knowing that I was supposed to be in the activities by breaking Bumblebee.

Knowing Megatron he must have guessed that a rescue would be planned since he captured a top officer and the Autobots best scout on their Earth force. Along with an ex-Decepticon and a poor bot that had the bad luck to be captured. Optics narrowed "Wasp is Megatron's sparkling so he must have struck a deal, it was the only reason for him to be still on the Nemesis" I explained.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee'sWasp's P.O.V

My male creator must had Hook because I was being handed to Hook who was taking me to one of the smaller brigs. The Autobots were unaware of the second brig hidden behind a wall that contains nothing. No windows, just blank walls and the door.

It was kind of like Solitary Confinement in a human prison. There were five of these confinements scattered randomly throughout the base. The design showed that he made it originally for the Seekers who had joined the Autobots before they were annihilated by Starscream and his Seekers. What I remember was that Megatron would capture an Autobot Seeker and put them in a Solitary Confinement to get information. After a few days the bots gave all the information to Megatron and were executed by Barricade or Knock Out.

Being roughly thrown in and hitting the opposite wall with a crash. Hook just looked at me for a minute but whatever it was disappeared before I could take a proper look. Hook promptly closed the door leaving me in darkness to think about the deal.

The deal was to abandon the Autobots and claim the throne of the Decepticon or else my friends will be mercilessly murdered or worse reprogrammed. Knowing Megatron he would have planted an explosive in someone's spark chamber and taking out more than just the poor bot.

One thing I hate is the fact about being in Solitary is that you can hear conversations on the other side. "How many credits do you want to bet that Lord Wasp will be able to save himself?" I heard the con but I didn't hear the other 'Con answer. 'Now I'm being called Lord Wasp greeatttt' I thought putting my helm in my servos starting to think about the answer to the deal.

Should I risk my friends safety or should I just agree to the deal?. My Decepticon programming told me to take it and leave your friends to rot but the Autobot side told me to deny the deal and escape. One 'Bot I wished was here to help me with this decision was Arcee but I felt the explosions so I know at least some of them escaped or were being rounded up and either murdered or reprogrammed.

My helm looked up when I heard footsteps in my cell but I figured it was some activity outside when no one appeared. "Young bot" I heard a voice and I looked around then I saw a glowing and slightly transparent form of Beta Prime. She was one of the first Primes to be created after our colonisation. She knelt in front of my form and put her servos on my faceplates bring me to look into her optics.

"Accept the deal young Wasp. Watch out for Sentinel Prime he will do something unheard of for a Prime since the Fallen. I gotta go young one but accept the deal" Beta let her servos go of my faceplate and she faded from view like she was never there in the first place.

Unconsciously letting down the blockage of my creator bond with Megatron. When I realised what happened I felt guilty when I took Beta Primes advice. _/Father I accept the deal/ _I sent over the bond and I felt malicious glee from Megatron it was like a whiplash for me because I never such emotions as malicious as this.

Guilt came over me and my door wings drooped showing quite obviously the fact I was feeling guilty.


	8. Chapter 8

Shadows of Darkness

A/N: Yayy Update :) Tell me what you guys think! I know Shadow may seem cold to the events in this chapter.. I will explain this later in another chapter k? Well Review and I would like to thank my... BETA! WannabeNightmare :) I used Microsoft word to help me with grammar before I sent it off.

Again thanks WannabeNightmare! :)

* * *

><p>Megatron's P.O.V<p>

Soundwave followed me down one of the many hallways that built the body of the Nemesis. This one was special because it contained one solitary confinement cell in the wall. When the Nemesis was being built Lord Praxius, my creator, put the cells in the walls intending them for Autobot Seekers to 'convince' them to join the Decepticons. Seekers love the air and without the sights of the sky or the privilege of flying they go insane.

The older Decepticons know of the cells but as time went by the more glitched younger generations were not told. Barely four of the older Decepticons know of peace during the Golden Age, those being Soundwave, Starscream, Shockwave and myself. Shadowfire, Wasp, Barricade, Blitzwing and the Constructicons were the more well known of the younger generation and only four of them had no glitches.

From what I heard is that Shockwave experiments with the sparklings in his nurseries. Neither Wasp or Shadowfire know about what happens as they were both barred from ever entering. To this day I don't know whether that is a result of his lack of a mouth and one optic.

The war started when I had achieved my adult frame. Starscream's family were murdered by the Autobot Council Elders fairly early in the war. Lord Praxius, who was very good friends with Starscream's family, was spark broken and rallied the first who would call themselves Decepticons. At first the Decepticons met secretly arguing tactics and leadership, I still remember those days and my first battle.

Well I stopped in what seems to be a normal wall but that was just the disguise for the cell door. "Wasp come here" I ordered and felt a dark sense of happiness as Wasp obeyed me and shuffled closer. He was shaking and his door wings were drooped, it was quite obvious that he still felt he had betrayed his friends, faction and ideals.

I put my servo on his shoulder and he flinched from my touch. I patted his shoulder somewhat awkwardly hopefully comforting him a little bit. Soundwave scanned me wandering if I was okay then he shook him helm probably in amusement. Wasp walked outside the cell and Soundwave closed the door making the wall look normal again.

Soundwave did not require an order and walked away leaving us two alone. "Wasp I'm transporting you to the med-bay to make your armour more... Decepticon like" I say while rubbing my armour wandering if I should requisite Barricades armour polish or not. I like to keep up my appearance when there is lag in the war... Like now.

Wasp flinched again when I rubbed his helm gently thinking I would crush it without a warning. I would never do that willingly to one who shared my Energon. Optimus was a different story, he had willingly chosen to deny our filial connection. "You know what Optimus and I did before the war?" I ask Wasp in an almost cheeky tone and he looked at me like 'No and I don't give a frag'. I just laughed a little bit and rubbed his helm a little harder.

"Optimus was a dock worker and I was a miner in the Energon mines. Why would a dignified creation of Lord Praxius who was the Lord High Praxius be working in a mine?" I paused and watched as the youngling took in the meaning of my words.

"The High Council took my creators job away leaving him with two sparklings to take care and no credits to feed them. He worked in a bar. My female creator was dead after an accident on the Prime highway in Iacon" I could see that he was beginning to understand but was trying hard to let it show.

"Once I was old enough to work he enlisted me in the work of the mines. Right from a youngling I worked in them. I helped put energon on the table and once Orion as he was known then was able to work he wasn't put in the mines he was put in the Supply Depot as a Administer. I was working with back strut breaking work while he was put in a office all he had to do is type away and he gets paid. When I found out I had a huge fight with my creator." I explained what I had done, trying to keep the bitterness and anger out of my voice, in what I hoped was a wistful tone. Optimus had called me a low life loser then.

Wasp looked at me then rolled his optics at me. I just smiled when I saw the way he did it as he reminded me of Minerva. My spark broke when I remembered her death. We walked into Hooks med bay and ordered him what needed to be done as he gave the usual reply "Yes Lord Megatron" and pushed me out of the Med Bay so he could get to work on making Wasp more menacing.

* * *

><p>Shadowfire's P.O.V<p>

Optimus repeated the Autobot Oath to me and I did the same. Ratchet had taken off my Decepticon insignia and I sighed in relief knowing I do not have to be somebot else. After Optimus painted on the Autobot insignia I asked to see Starscream. Jazz seemed to sense my anxiety in the meeting and escorted me.

When I walked to the brig and stopped in front of Starscream his optics flashed from surprise to something unidentifiable. I have only seen this look when he was with his enemies. I saw hate and I crossed my arms to show him that I was defiant.

"Whatever happened to staying together in when odds are against each other?" Starscream said using sarcasm. I frowned at his use of our bonding vows. It hurt less than what I expected and I wouldn't allow Starscream to antagonise me.

"Well lets just say Starscream I have changed sides because I seen what the Decepticons are really like" I retorted Starscream lunged for me but was prevented by the shackles that bound him to the wall. "When I get my servos on you, you will _wish _that you didn't betray me and the Decepticons" Starscream threatened and I faked a shudder but stopped. I replied "Yeah so? When you get your servos on me you won't do slag because you know you love me with all your spark. You would never hurt your own but you would hurt others" I wanted to get in there and beat the living slag out of him.

Knowing what I said is true because Starscream values his own spark and wouldn't have it scarred at all by the death of a sparkmate. Megatron's spark is scarred from the death of Minerva he won't be able to bond with anyone after the war is over because of her death. Starscreams optics brightened a little bit and replied "You're a Decepticon by energon, right? So your always will be a Decepticon in life and death" I let out a small laugh "No you fool, I am not a Decepticon by energon I am a Autobot by energon. Never was tied to the Decepticons by that only as a chance and younglinghood but never energon" I huffed and looked at Ultra Magnus who went to the electricity shock and shocked Starscream for ten seconds after that I left.

Before I reached the door I stopped and looked at Starscream then muttered "You are a monster and you lied to me".

I went to the rec room and got some energon. "Shadowfire!" Jazz waved to me while shouting my name and I walked over to his table only blaster was at the table Prowl is not anywhere near. "Whats up chicka?" Jazz asked and I smiled a little bit "Not Much".

Jazz and I were getting pretty close to each other while others avoided me because of my previous fraction. "Have you guys tried to break Barricade yet to give up information yet?"

Jazz shook his helm no and I responded with "Why don't you use Holomatter projections to have his past ghosts show up... I can tell you one thing is that he regrets offlining his creators and siblings. He had a processor meltdown and started to eat a drone because of the guilt or it may be because of the experiments Shockwave conducts on sparklings and younglings."

Sharing a bit of info about one of the prisoners. Jazz was about to say something but I cut him off "No I don't know what makes Starscream tick and I bonded to him. All I know well feel is the grief about Vos."

Blaster eyed me suspiciously I looked at him daring him to challenge me. "If you had captured Soundwave then I know what would break him and his spark into a little pieces. After all spending half your life as a soldier in the Decepticons teaches many things about your... comrades."

I swirled my energon in thoughtful contemplation. Emotions ranging from happiness flitted through my processor from happiness to guilt. What I was thinking must have shown on my face plates because Jazz patted my arm jolting me back to reality. No pun intended. "Shadowfire I got monitor duty so don' star nothin" Jazz said sympathetically. I shook my helm okay and I went back to the swirling energon to get lost in my thoughts and memories.

_"Why doesn't Starscream care that I am happy?" _I wondered. Why wasn't Starscream thrilled that I was happy. I pulled out my data pad and looked at the image of Starscream and I after our 'vacation' and wondered if I really know who Starscream was. I got the feeling that I was being watched and found Mirage and Mistfire looking over my shoulder.

"You two look happy there" Mistfire commented and I smiled sadly thinking of what happened to our relationship over the past few days. "Yeah happiest day of my life and enjoyed the ceremony" I smiled slightly at the memory and Mistfire wrapped her arms around my collar I leaned into the embrace. I enjoyed the touch of my creator.

I realised that I never wanted this moment to stop.


	9. Chapter 9

Shadows of Darkness

A/N: Updating today paty on up *parties* Im joking. Ive been having some funky stuff been going on in my eye and ear so Im getting that checked out next week which would be a week before school. So yay (: Well I hope you guys like/semi like this chapter :D How do you like the memories? I had a little bit of a hard time writing them because I needed to keep along with my OC and how I would like to present Megatron. Any tips on writing him leave the suggestions in the review or a PM if you guys want... SCHOOL SHOPPING is AWESOME =^.^=

Again thanks to my wanderful beta WannabeNightmare! :)

* * *

><p>Megatron's P.O.V<p>

I let Wasp in on a Decepticon War meeting. Since he had been deprived of other 'cons it will make him less gloomy. Wasp had his voice restored as a present for good behaviour. I had heard from reliable sources that within the Autobots he was an excellent planner. One of the lesser known orders from a former Decepticon leader was that a creation could enter a room before the current leader.

The room stood up in respect as we entered. Wasp sat down in the vacant seat that would have belonged to Starscream. "Lord Megatron...Sir? Why is a Autobot sympathiser in here?" Lugnut asked and I looked at him. "Ahh... Lugnut is it?" I inquired vaguely remembering the name when he was transferred here. "Yes, Lord Megatron. My designation is Lugnut" He replied.

"Well. Lugnut, This Autobot Sympathiser here is my creation and I want him to be here with me and his brethren. If this will affect you then leave this room now" I replied making sure my tone was both tense and agitated.. The 'con flinched and went back to staring at the map projected from the table. Wasp stared at the location of the power plant and moved the map around to get a better view of the layout.

He highlighted the specific points that will be needed to be filled with sentries. Soundwave approved (from what I could tell) and I let out a little bit of love over the bond. The other Decepticons talked to each other, delegating who would be either on sentry duty or guarding the Energon cubes as they were filled. "Lord Megatron I think the Command Trine shouldn't be in combat for a until Commander Starscream gets back" Wasp said in a confident tone.

"Oh come on! We aren't that weak!" Skywarp complained and Wasp sent him a glare. "Go on Wasp" Motioning for him to continue. "Lord Megatron the Command Trine is commanded by Commander Starscream in combat. The Trine relies on three Seekers and they are vulnerable in many ways. I think they would be more of a hindrance for this mission."

"I agree Wasp and I know Skywarp and Thundercracker will not disobey me when I say stay at the base" I agreed with Wasp. The two seekers immediately pouted probably because they could not leave the base to fly.

The meeting ended after we finalised the plan and as protocol dictates I left first. I went to my quarters to recharge or at least try to. _You should rescue Starscream and Barricade along with the whore bot Shadowfire _My 'evil' part of me thought and I looked at the floor to wall windows that was supposed to show space but instead showed the depths of the ocean.

_Don't listen to him you should rescue Shadowfire for the good of your spark along with Starscream even though he is a wimp but Barricade is a good scout. You should save them after the Energon Raid. _My 'good' part thought and I looked at the Shark circling another of its kin probably about to strike.

I watched and I felt a surge of a memory coming and I sat down knowing I would be found passed out on the ground.

~~~Memory Start~~

_I was looming over Shadowfire who was cowering away from me behind a chair. Of course nothing would prevent me from getting to her. "YOU FAILED TO GET INTO THE DECEPTICON ACADEMY!" I yelled and silently seethed in anger. "I-I D-d-didn't m-m-mean t-to" Shadowfire said with fear evidently in the voice. I seethed and I felt my anger boil over and I lunged for her, she tried to take off, to get away from me but it was a failed attempt. The chair lay in a crumpled mess where I had thrown it. I threw a punch and she landed in a heap after hitting a wall with a dull thunk. I continued to kick and punch her until my servos were covered in her Energon. Wasp came into the room and tackled me to the floor. He called in Praxius, who called in Hook who took Shadowfire to the emergency room. Praxius dragged me to a study to talk to me while Wasp took off to the Emergency Room to keep Shadowfire company. _

_If she were to die I would have no regrets as I had never loved her. The door closed with a swish and Praxius looked at me with a anger that I haven't seen for a while. "I thought me and your mother taught you better!" Praxius yelled at me and I flinched at the tone because it was booming. "She failed to get into the Decepticon Academy." I whined and he vented. "You should know to never strike a Femme. Much less a Femme who had just been upgraded and her systems are just adjusting to the change. You of all bots should know that." Praxius reminded me and I looked to the ground a little shamed but I still think the whole thing was justified. "She is retaking the entrance exam when she is well enough. __**If **__she gets well enough you may have made her crippled and I will have her executed." I looked at Praxius who was staring intently at a picture of the family together. _

_"Why do you love her? She is not of our Energon and never will be." I said a little jealous that Shadowfire got affection from my father. "Because she reminds me of Minerva and I see a bit of helplessness there along with grief. You're lucky I don't have you kicked out of the line of succession Megatron." Praxius said a little softly and I just growled. "So? Who cares about grief? I still grieve over Minerva's death and you don't treat me like you treat Shadowfire" I bit back and I saw Praxius's hand raised and I didn't duck in time so I got a slap to the face. "You are a grown mech Megatron she is all but a youngling still. I raised you better then this." I started to refuse but Praxius refused "From now on you are barred to have any contact with your sparkling Wasp and your adopted sparkling Shadowfire until I think you are ready for the responsibility." Praxius left leaving me shocked._

~~~Memory is Over~~

I shuddered thinking of how I was prevented from seeing Shadowfire and Wasp for the next couple of years. I had only been allowed to even glimpse them at special events held by the Decepticon

I loved how she would shield herself behind the nearest mech or femme. Most mechs would be ashamed that a femme is afraid of them like the way she is but I never was.

Praxius never left the room that Shadowfire and I occupied as a safety precaution. He still held the threat of being disinherited over my head. "You did well Shadowfire as a Work Camp Director it made me proud" I muttered thinking about the bi-weekly reports of the status of certain Autobot's in her 'care'. When I was on the tribunal that would sentence Autobot captives to her Work Camp they would start freaking out having heard about the camps and the alleged cruelty.

~~~Memory Start~~

_I was on the yearly tour of Work Camps checking on the resident Decepticon's and Autobot's. Shadowfire's camp was looking good. When she showed me around the camp I saw the Femme's were well taken care of. She showed me what the prisoner's mine and where the Energon went after being excavated. This would be taken to the launch pad and distributed to the fighting forces._

_I could tell she was scared of me but I barely noticed it. "So what about the Femmes? Do they mine or are they pleasure bots?" I asked and she replied "The Femmes are maids to me and the other Decepticon Femmes and not pleasure bots to the mechs, Lord Megatron." I gave sound of indignation, but I left it at that. An Autobot Femme came and bowed deeply to me and Shadowfire. "Lord Megatron, Mistress Shadowfire the quarters are ready for our guests" Shadowfire dismissed her and I turned to her in shock but she didn't let me get a word in. "Lord Megatron I'm letting you have my quarters for the duration of your stay." Shadowfire talked and showed me and the party where the specific quarters are._

_She walked off probably going to tend to the camp or something. I looked at Soundwave who just shrugged a little bit then walked into his quarters, to do what he does best... Hack. /Shadowfire... I would like to have you accompany me in a hour/ I commed her and she sent back a affirmative. She was probably scared slagless._

~~Memory over~~

* * *

><p>Shadowfire's P.O.V<p>

I walked into the med bay after Ratchet called me in He had to give me a check up but knowing him he wants to talk. "Shadowfire sit down" Ratchet told me and pointed to the berth. I followed not really wanting to have a wrench thrown at me for not following a order. "Shadowfire what's up? Your acting emotionless. First the breakup of a spark bond to Starscream. That would have been traumatic enough without the mental breakdown of Starscream during interrogation." Ratchet got to the point fast while he was arranging tools.

"You would never understand" Sounding weary I winced because everything had taken a toll on me. "Try me femme" Ratchet responded and his voice felt like he had a smirk in it or just holding back a laugh. "Really? Would you understand I had to live in a emotionless household with Megatron and Praxius?" I said sarcastically and Ratchet looked at me.

"You can tell me I have patient confidentiality to live up to and I never tell a soul anything." I smiled a little bit but I scowled at his response but I heard the door swoosh open. I looked and saw Optimus there with a serious look on his faceplates. "Are you going to have the whole base in here?" I said dryly Ratchet chuckled and locked the door in. This had a double effect of clipping Optimus on the aft and leaving me without a exit.

"Ratchet called me when he heard Megatron's and Praxius's name" I raised a optic ridge as Optimus got comfortable in a chair. "Fine if you want to know then I'll tell you" Looking at my feet and kicking them a little bit.

"After I moved in when my creators were supposedly killed in the raid by the Autobots. Megatron started to beat me if I failed him, well not exactly fail him personally, but fail a test at the learning centre. He usually would give me a dent on my facial plates and kept me from drinking energon before I went into recharge. Wasp and I shared a room which was next to Megatron's room so if we ever talked he would know and come in. He never laid a hand on Wasp well he did give spankings when Wasp would do something stupid or idiotic. It seemed Wasp would sneak in some energon so I wouldn't be hungry. He never finished his energon so it didn't matter."

" Primus when Megatron found out Wasp was sneaking energon to me when I was 'grounded' he was so mad. Again he never beat Wasp but I almost landed in the hospital if it wasn't for Praxius who lived next door to us he heard the screams. He came over and got Megatron out of the house to walk or drive the anger out of his systems. Since he was trained a a medic he gave me some treatment. Megatron beat me one time that I almost offlined because I failed to get into the Decepticon War Academy I had just upgraded to a adult frame. Wasp was away and I was home alone with Megatron and from the pictures Praxius took I had a thick pool of energon. Praxius told Megatron to never see me and Wasp again which I was eternally grateful for." I told them then looking at Optimus I saw a bit of Praxius in him.

"You look so much like Praxius sitting like that Optimus. I can see the similarities between you and your male creator." I said unknowingly that Optimus had thought that his creator was Sentinel Prime. "So how does that attribute to your emotionless state with the breakup between you and the mech you supposedly loved?" Ratchet asked and I explained. "Praxius abused me emotionally and Megatron abused me mentally and physically. I soon gained the ability to phase out my emotions when it came to my spark."

Ratchet scanned my helm and shook his sadly probably seeing the effects of my sparklinghood and younglinghood. "Did you get a piece of your processor removed?" I looked at Ratchet that as if he had grown two heads and replied "Not that I know of why?" Ratchet looked at Optimus then at me replying "Somebot had removed a piece of your emotion processor."

The next thing I know I was on the ground with darkness effectively taking control of me.


	10. Chapter 10

Shadows of Darkness

A/N: Update in one day wow... Im on a roll =^.^= Well sorry for the shortness of the chapter been having a block :/ But anyways some serious slag is about to go down... Im so evil. I will do Shadowfires P.O.V next chapter. To explain from how she passed to getting to the Nemesis well anyways Read and Review!

Again thanks to my wanderful beta WannabeNightmare! :)

* * *

><p>Megatron's P.O.V<p>

I watched the raiding party leave the Nemesis. I had stayed behind to oversee the going on in the Nemesis along with Wasp. Thundercracker and Skywarp were sulking in their quarters, no doubt disappointed about their orders to stay put.

Wasp was accompanied me in the rec room as we drank our Energon. It was obvious that he wanted to return to the Autobots, I would not allow that. "Your friend, First Aid, is it? She is still languishing in the brig. Of course she is not useful for information but she does have other uses... I have taken her for my pleasure". I informed him. His faceplates displayed none of the emotions he must have been feeling but his optics bore into mine. "If you hurt Red Alert, so help me Primus, I will offline you. I chuckled at his threatening tone and empty threat, there was no way he could offline me.

"You should be grateful that I don't allow the rest of the 'Cons to take their 'frustrations' out on her" I replied keeping my tone egotistical and haughty. The Autobots thought they had rescued everybot from the brig but they had missed one femme. I had promised her protection from my mechs, to help her make up her mind I brought quite a few other mechs. She had accepted to get away from the hungry optics of my mechs, though I knew it would take a while to get her fully complaint.

Personally I thought she should have died but I had a constant nagging feeling. It might have been how she reminded me so much of Minerva but that was only a passing thought. Intelligence informed me that she had an older sister training in the Autobots Medic Corps under Ratchet. "Do...you...want...to see her?" I asked a little uncomfortably. "Yes father" I felt my spark flutter when I was called Father. It had been years since I was called that.

"Come on then" As we left I grabbed a low grade cube of Energon for my pleasure drone. I used her Energon cube as a training measure and quite a few times I was required to force feed her. Wasp followed me to my quarters and jumped as I called Red Alert out, it was gratifying when she came out immediately. "Red Alert. Look up" I ordered gruffly and my pet looked up, when she saw Wasp she looked like she was going to pass out. I watched Wasp and Red Alerts optics flicker from the shock of seeing each other.

"Pet. This is Master Wasp or as you may have known him as Bumblebee. Drink your energon." I handed the Energon to Red Alert gently. The awkwardness lay heavily in the room forcing me to dismiss my pet. Wasp turned to me and demanded "What are you going to do to her when she becomes unfavourable to you?"

I considered his question for a second before answering "Probably hand her off to some other mech that would love to have my cast off pet" His wings perked up and he looked as if he had detected something I had failed to. "The raiding party came back... Successful they have a femme signature with them." I felt my mouth plates move upwards to a smirk knowing who it was.

"Lord Megatron... The signature is Shadowfire and it seems she had taken on the Autobots signatures. She has identified herself as an Autobot." Wasp reports as we walk out of my quarters. It would be prudent to see how the 'Cons were handling the traitor. The 'Cons in the room perked up when we entered. I looked over to the traitor and smirked at the expression of hatred that darkened when her optics landed on me.

"Well well well... Look what my mechs brought in. A little traitor" I said haughtily and the femme snarled "You sick bastard". Wasp took a tentative step forward but stopped mid step when I gave him a scathing look. I strutted forward casually towards her. "Why am I a sick bastard?" It was easy faking my concern and I leaned closer and growled as she replied "Minerva".

I raised my servo, the femme needed to be taught a lesson, when I felt a pair of servos pull me back. "No father, hitting her will achieve nothing but antagonise her." Wasp gave me a look and I allowed him to walk towards the traitor in my place. "Wasp... Should have known that you would betray your uncle and your surrogate mother" Shadowfire taunted. I wanted to enjoy what was going to happen and dragged a chair and sat down. This would not be fun for her.


	11. Chapter 11

Shadows of Darkness

A/N: Do you think I need to up the Rating? I mean Ive been fretting over it for the past day and a half! Oh guess what my sister will draw a picture of Shadowfire and I will post it on my deviant art so yall can imagine her while reading this story (: I would draw her but I have no drawing skills at all I tried to make a bumblebee and he looked like he was in pain. Anywho August 22nd is the first day of school for me and I silently worry about what classes I will have since I failed two last year :( I'm praying for 10th grade English and History as well as Ag and ROTC or... Criminal Justice but I have 6 classes the four 'core' which one of them is a waste of my time! I hope I dont have to retake A1A or I will be in some serious shizz :'( Well I guess I gotta go eat so I will get on my hands and knees to beg to see if I should raise the rating... READ AND REVIEW :3

Again thanks to my wanderful beta WannabeNightmare! :)

* * *

><p>Shadowfires P.O.V<p>

I watched as Wasp walked towards me intent on beating the slag out of me to make his mech creator proud of him. In battle it is a Decepticon's pride that kills, when they believe they are invincible to anything the Autobots can throw at them. Once they are on the verge of offlining they try to make peace.

"Optimus Prime and Elita-1 never loved me and they sure as frag didn't want me there at the base" Wasp retorted slapping my face so hard that my head whipped painfully to the side. I looked at him in shock. "Optimus and Elita – 1 loved... love you. Just so that you know Optimus is spark broken because he lost you" I earned myself another slap, this one powerful enough to send me crashing painfully to the ground.

I tugged futilely at the restraints knowing that they wouldn't budge. I was helpless to protect myself from the inevitable beating. "You lie" Wasp yelled and kicked me. Once again I was sent flying only stopping when the restraints grew taunt. I coughed up some Energon and curled up into a little ball to try and protect the weaker metal above my spark. "I never lied to you Wasp and you know that" I ground out still trying to reign in the terror and vulnerability that was rising along with certain memories.

Thinking about the circumstances that led to my predicament helped prevent me from crying out in pain as Wasp continued to punch and kick.

_Earlier today_

_"So your saying a piece of my processor is missing?" I all but yelled at Ratchet who nodded sadly. "Once you had recovered from your bout of glitching I was able to deal with Primes minor freak out" Ratchet pointed to the mech who was sitting in his chair and what looked like to be pouting._

_"Optimus? Are you pouting?" I asked trying to keep the giggles down at the sight of Optimus Prime pouting. "He's just being moody because he thought Sentinel was his creator not the former Decepticon Commander." I rolled my optics at how ironic it is for a leader to be pouting like a little sparkling._

_I was about to apologise when the alarms went off. I instantly shot up off the berth and followed Optimus and Ratchet to find out what was happening. Teletraan 1 reported that the Decepticons were attacking a power plan and were attempting to drain it dry. I volunteered to go on the rescue mission to Ratchets protests. I gave him a look that showed how much I wanted to do this and Ratchet left grumbling about how I would hear about this later._

_"Autobots...Transform and Roll Out!" Optimus commanded. It was a command that most Autobots on base obeyed leaving Sam and Mikaela alone at base with Ratchet and Cliffjumper. During my short stay at base I had gotten to know Sam a little better and it turned out he was Bee's (Wasps) best friend, before his defection. Sam was still hurting about the news of Bees betrayal but he didn't know that Bee was Megatron's sparkling._

_During the fight I was busy fighting Soundwave, the TIC was tricky and I had to give him my entire attention. This allowed Ravage to jump me, and with Soundwave's help, pin me. The Autobots tried to help me get him off but they had their own battles to fight. I struggled as best I could but it didn't take long before my arms were shackled behind my back and flown off the battle field. The Autobots could only watch._

I was forced back to the present by the unwelcome feeling of someone dragging me by the scruff bar and dragged to another set of quarters. There was a high probability that I would end up as a 'Cons pleasure bot and my spark sank at the horror at the thought. I recognised the quarters as Megatron's and my spark sank even lower. "Red Alert make sure this femme is ready for Master Megatron tonight" Thundercracker said I didn't realise he was even in the room.

"Yes, Master Thundercracker." Red Alert said waiting until Thundercracker had left before unshackling my hands. Red Alert dragged me to the opposite side of the room checking over the damage I had received. "Shadowfire since when were you an Autobot?" Red Alert asked and I replied "Since I knew what Starscream was really like" She nodded her head and patted my shoulder "Just don't test Megatron and do not fight him he would only get rougher and meaner" Red Alert shuddered.

I patted her hoping to give her some comfort but she just shuddered. Gripping her chin I forced her face up until she could look into my optics. "If Megatron ever hurts you while I am in the same room I will beat the slag out of him. I can help you escape. I know all the nooks and crannies in this ship". She had an innocent look on her face and I felt my spark break knowing that she had been forced to go through this. From what I could remember she was about the same age as I was and with her smaller stature she could fit into some places I couldn't any more.

"Here's a pointer Shadowfire.. He will give you a bracelet like this" Red showed me the bracelet around her wrist, it was purple and had the Decepticon insignia engraved along with Megatrons name. I ground my dentals knowing without a doubt that it would contain a tracking beacon. "Well slag..." The door opened and I stopped talking to find Megatron standing inside. He narrowed his optics at me and I looked away.

He promptly called both Red Alert and I over. I walked over grudgingly before standing just a little bit back behind Red Alert. Megatron roughly grabbed my right wrist and placed a bracelet that was identical to the one Red Alert had on. Mine was a little bulkier than Red Alerts and I knew he made it like that on purpose. "Shadowfire if you even say anything that includes alerting the Autobots or escaping this bracelet will electrocute you and you will be offlined until someone revives you." I grumbled before a stinging pain radiated from my cheek.

All I could imagine rubbing my cheek was the most horrific ways for Megatron to die. "Here is your energon ration for the day" He said handing Red Alert her ration. Megatron held out the ration he intended for me but I glared at it not trusting him or the ration. He ordered for me to take it but I still refused and he took a step back. In my absence he had gotten faster as before I knew it I was laying on my back with Energon being forced down my throat.

I coughed and tried to push him off but it didn't do any good. It felt like an eternity before the cube was empty and Megatron stormed out leaving me lying on the ground. With the mood he was in it was likely that he had gone to beat up a some Seeker or yell at Soundwave. Either way all I could think of was "Fuck my fucking life".

Red Alert helped me up and looked at me sympathetically "Don't make him angry please". I punched a wall leaving a dent in the dark metal. I was agitated knowing I couldn't do anything to help Red Alert to escape. He was gaining more mental capacity and was even able to outsmart me. I guess he must have a refitting of a processor or something.

I kept punching the wall causing the dent to grow deeper. My agitation was growing and I didn't know how to stop it. Scanning the room I found a potential escape route, One of the walls was a massive window that gave a fantastic view of the ocean floor. I hoped that water didn't affect Cybertronian circuits. Red Alert must have been watching me and crushed that hope "Water erodes our circuits unless we are built for the water."

Letting out a growl I started pacing to walk off the agitation meanwhile Red Alert left to finish the duties that Megatron had assigned her. "Shadowfire is it true that Megatron raised you for a while?" Red Alert called from the wash racks and I stopped for a minute "For a few years from when I was in my first youngling stage to about getting my first adult upgrades why?" I replied and I heard a vent.

"Wouldn't be weird that a father figure would be.." Red sounded uncomfortable and I snarled "He never was a father figure to me. He was just a mech that took me in and beat me slagless along with starving me for the fun of it. To answer your question It would be awkward for me but I sure as pit know he will be happy to cause me another source of pain." I heard a 'oh' come from Red and I tilted my helm and walked over to her.

I silently prayed that she had not yet developed the human condition 'Stockholm Syndrome'. "Red Alert... Do not feel compassion to that _monster." _I looked at the way she responded when I called Megatron a monster she had reeled back as if I called Optimus a monster. "Oh Primus! you developed Stockholm Syndrome!" I exclaimed shocked that she would feel compassion for that... _thing_..

I had the irrational urge to bang her head against the wall to correct whatever glitch that had occurred. "I have not developed Stockholm Syndrome" She countered and I let out an obviously fake laugh. "No you have Stockholm Syndrome because you have compassion towards Megatron. You probably have compassion towards the Decepticons too." I stepped forward and pushed her against the wall.

"You are now a traitor to the Autobot Cause and the Humans. I hope you enjoy being Megatron's pleasure bot because when he tires of you... well you will end up with one of his blind followers. Maybe Shockwave. You know Shockwave? He tears out a femmes processor or does experiments that mess them up so badly that they are unable to function normally. I know. I've seen it. It happened to my best friend and I was powerless to stop the screams of pain she was emitting. DO you want that to happen to you? Huh?" I pushed her harder against the wall causing her to scream out in terror and pain. "NO!" She answered and I pushed her again "Do you want to be in pain? Do you want to be executed?"

She glared at me and replied "Megatron will never give me up. Megatron said he loved me." I was about to push her again but I sensed that Megatron was watching. I knew that if I continued I would be in deep trouble but that didn't matter any more. I was on Megatron's to kill list due to my defection to the Autobots but now he wanted me to scream.

"Master Megatron" We both greeted as he stared hungrily at us. "Red Alert go to Master Wasp. I will be there soon to collect you" Red Alert gave me a look before walking out leaving Megatron and I alone. His optics raked over my form hungrily as he circled me like an organic predator. I crossed my arms over my mid section feeling strangely vulnerable. The last time someone had looked at me like that was Starscream during our bonding Honeymoon.

His form pushed me against the wall as his lips crashed on mine. I tried to struggle out of his grip but he held me there easily as he looked into my optics before picking me up. I was thrown hard onto the berth and I curled instinctively to the side. It took a few seconds before Megatron climbed on top of me, pinning me to the berth.

I offlined my optics and tried to hold back a scream as Megatron ripped my port out. I wanted him off me. I wanted to be far away from here.

It didn't take me long to learn that when you made Megatron mad he will get vicious.


	12. Chapter 12

Shadows of Darkness

A/N: Oh my god my whole desktop changed :x One moment is on the bottom then the next its on the side! I'm scared *shivers* Well what do you think of this chapter? I tink its interesting since well you know... I'm not going to tell ;D Schools starting Next week I'm happy that schools about to start since I'll have something to do other then read Fanfiction and well try to random stuff. My mom is a hater about Taylor Swift so I'm irked at her for a while -.- READ AND REVIEWWW 3

Again thanks to my wanderful beta WannabeNightmare! :)

* * *

><p>Shadowfire's P.O.V<p>

When I onlined I noticed a dull throb in my port. It brought me constantly back to my current predicament which I hated. I was being pinned to a berth by a very heavy arm attached to an evil mech. I couldn't help but stare at the universally hated Megatron as he sucked his thumb like a sparkling. I silently tucked the image away in my memory banks knowing it would be useful as black mail.

I lay still, checking to see if Megatron was deep in recharge before pushing his arm off of my chassis. "Don't even try it" Megatron's growl stopped me for a micro second before I jumped over him and onto my pedes in a crouch. I crossed my arms as I stood up hoping to show him that he couldn't boss me around. He watched me with interest laying on his side as I stared at him. Nothing was said until the Wasp entered with Red Alert. "Ah Wasp thanks for bringing my pet back! I want you to have this dagger that this femme had on her" Megatron lazily got off the berth and handed Wasp the dagger before giving me a sly glance.

Wasp accepted the dagger eagerly and placed it in sub space. I wondered how I would manage to retrieve it when I escaped. If I escaped. I silently wished for the Autobots to rescue Red Alert and I. "Thank you father" whispered Wasp to which Megatron grinned. I curled my hands into fists trying to reign my anger in, not caring if I got slapped for it. "You should thank your guardian, Ironhide" He growled. I wanted him to come closer so I could beat his aft into the floor.

Megatron glared at me and I returned the expression quickly. We would have continued glaring at each other forever wishing the other would attack if Megatron hadn't walked out with Wasp. When I heard the door whoosh shut and the lock click I let out the tears I had been holding back. Red Alert heard my vents hitch but didn't comfort me as I would have if our places were reversed. After crying for a little I wiped the tears off my faceplates.

I did not know what to do, I hadn't been this emotional since I had been beaten half to death after being upgraded. I sat silently in front of the window and watched the scenery outside. I was sad from the knowledge that Wasp, who was my best friend, was just an imposter. I had just regained my family and had lost them again so soon. I was also no just the play thing for the Decepticon Leader.

Yearning for comfort I tested the bonds I shared with my male and female creators but I was met with a wall. Sitting down and hugging my knees I placed my helm on the window, I felt dirty and overused. Rocking back and forth I tried to work out what had gone so wrong in my life.

* * *

><p>Red Alert's P.O.V<p>

I focused on my new 'room mate' thinking about if I should comfort her or not. After a lengthy debate I chose not to. My life had turned out horribly but I didn't cry my optics out and I had not betrayed the Decepticons.

As I watched Shadowfire hugged her knees to her chest and started to rock. This sent alarms ringing with my medical protocols as a sign that the bot in question was losing their sanity. As I sat down next to Shadowfire I immediately tried to uncurl her arms and stop the rocking. Ratchet would have sedated a bot and tied them to a berth for a processor check but I was neither Ratchet nor at the Autobot base.

Shadowfire knocked my hands away and continued to hug her knees and rock. I considered what to do and I looked at the console in the room wondering if I should alert Master Megatron that there was a situation. It took me less than a minute to hack into the console and contact Master Megatron.

His face appeared and I stood up "Master Megatron...there's a situation going on in here". He tilted his head and I panned the camera to show the rocking form of Shadowfire who had just begun to shudder while rocking. "What do you want me to do?" He asked and I replied "Master Megatron I would like access to the Med Bay to do a scan on her processor" I plead silently with my optics.

"Fine but you will have guards and Hook will help you" I silently celebrated and he cut the link. I looked at the femme she started to have the crazed look in her optics. I silently prayed that Hook will come with a sedative or else we would be in all sorts of trouble. The door opened to admit Hook and Master Megatron. They were here to remove Shadowfire to the med bay and had probably expected her to be completely out of it.

Hook and I protested knowing that Shadowfire's condition could deteriorate if Master Megatron even so much as touched her. We were both right as Shadowfire twisted, thrashed and screamed when Master Megatron picked her up. It drew out for a few minutes before Hook sedated her. I followed both of them to med bay and was shocked by how dirty it was.

"Master Megatron you need to hold her while I clean the nearest berth free of dust and grime." Hook started to protest but I would not allow that his pathetic arguments to stop me. I had made sure the berth was clean and disinfected before Master Megatron put Shadowfire down. Hook assured Master Megatron that he would update him on the femmes progress before Master Megatron left us alone to figure out what was wrong.

"Hook do you know how to do this procedure?" I asked (knowing how to do it in my sleep) while untangling Shadowfire. She looked peaceful but I knew she is anything but peaceful right now. "No I do not. Do you?" He asked and I nodded my helm, yes.

Hook attached diagnostic machines to monitor the beat of her spark and lines to supply fresh Energon and sedative to prevent her from waking up.. "Today is your lucky day then. Hook and I will not call you Master. Why? We are equals for this operation along with others when it comes to Medical." I muttered. I had not taken long to find out the problem and I grabbed a laser scalpel to correct it.

* * *

><p>Shadowfire's P.O.V<p>

I growled as consciousness returned, I still felt a bit light helmed as if I was dreaming.

My growl deepening when my vision cleared enough for me to see who was around me. I noticed Brawl and Skywarp talking to Hook with Red Alert who was looking at seemed to be a piece of processor.

Skywarp realised that he was being watched and turned his optics to me. He grew angry when our optics met and stormed over. I almost launched myself at him but was stopped by Megatron. "Easy Shadowfire you have a missing part of protection on your processor." Red Alert looked at me. Pleading me not to fight the Seeker.

Seething I glared at Skywarp (who was being held by Brawl). He seemed to want to have a fight with me but I knew he would not try anything with Megatron present.

"Red Alert why have you removed part of my plating?" I asked tensely noting that my processor felt a little bit airy. "Your Processor overloaded because it was trying to make up the loss of the missing part. You were going crazy so I had to put you in there" Red Alert explained as she made her way towards me to do what she needed to do.

"Red Alert are you going to put the plating back on?" Red Alerts took her optics off of mine when Megatron asked and she replied "Yes Master but she has to have a new plating or her processor could overload again. Its a feature or defect depends on how you look at it."

I laid back down and positioned my helm so she could reattach the plating. Megatron looked on with interest before asking another question "How do you know all this medical stuff?" I gave her a look that said 'Do not give it up'. "Training with the medic corps" She replied and I gave a face palm to myself.

Megatron commanded that Red Alert and I follow him back to his quarters. The guards started to follow but Megatron dismissed them knowing that he could easily handle us if we chose to try and escape. He placed a hand on one of our shoulders and I wanted to bite it off.

He gave me a warning look after putting us in his quarters before promptly leaving. I waited a few minutes before sitting at his computer terminal and hacking it to watch Prison Break (which was my new obsession since Weeds finished for the season). Red Alert looked at what I was watching and I invited her over.

"What is this guy Michael Scofield is trying to do?" Red Alert asked and I replied "His brother is framed for the murder of the Vice President's brother's murder which he didn't do so he was put on death row now Michael wants to break his brother out of prison which is supposedly very hard to escape. Very interesting show kept me entertained on the Autobot Base." I turned my attention back to the show where it showed Lincoln and his son.

"So its basically like these people who work for the government framed him?" Red Alert asked and I replied "Kind of that situation is hard to explain." I had a feeling that Megatron (or someone else) was coming and promptly logged out making sure the area looked like it wasn't touched. I walked to his berth and faked to be asleep when I heard a door whoosh open.

Megatron loomed inside the open door looking at me curiously. It was obvious that he wondered why I wasn't lying on the couch which had been installed recently. Gaining a tired look Megatron walked over to Red Alert and dragged her to the berth. I snuck to the couch knowing that I would be in a three some which I did not want.

I turned off my audios after I heard some giggles that sounded like 'Oh Master Megatron'. I turned off my optics at that point hoping to escape. Since my dagger was taken and my weapons confiscated I had very little chance of escaping. I could potentially sabotage Megatrons fusion cannon to give it a bit more kick. What I meant by a little kick I meant to have him flying across the battle field. I let my lip components curl into a deceptive smirk.

I onlined my optics to find Megatron's faceplate very close to mine. I jumped grabbing his helm for stability. Turning on my audios I winced realising that he was trying to pry me off him, it was kind of hilarious for a femme to grab him like that. "You know how I react Megatron!" I yelled and he let me down to the floor. "I thought you stopped that" Megatron accused remembering the only occasion he had to go to med bay because he had slammed into a wall. He claimed that he had lost his balance but we both knew he was surprised that I latched onto his face.

Letting my optics roam around the room I noticed the mess it was in. I almost laughed but stopped myself at the thought that I would have to clean it. "What happened to Red Alert?" I asked noticing the red and white femme was missing from the berth. Megatron smiled maliciously before replying. "Gave her to Wasp. He deserved the femme. Just like you deserve me until we get Starscream back" I shuddered at the mention of Starscream and silently prayed to Primus that the Decepticons never get him back while I was at the Nemesis.

"You're going to give me to his Trine. Aren't you?" I asked sourly and he nodded. I growled knowing that Starscream would make my death long and painful even though our bond was still faintly there. "I am going to command my troops. Don't bother hacking my computer" Megatron said as he stormed out. I sighed and started to clean when I found myself pinned to the floor by my helm staring at Ironhide.

I was shocked that he appeared from nowhere. "How the frag did you end up here?". Looking at him I knew that my faceplates displayed my shock and bewilderment. "Yeah... Wheeljack created a device that transported Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack and I here" Ironhide said with a strangely squeaky voice which caused me to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. It's a prank by Sunstreaker and Sideswipe" He retorted and I laughed even louder. When I finally calmed down enough I asked "what are you gonna do? As you can tell my bracelet the wonderful and majestic leader of the Decepticons gave me has a fragging tracking beacon built in. Don't ask if I tried to take it off cause I did and it shocked me badly" Ironhide grunted while I explained the situation remembering one important fact about being in the Nemesis.

"Don't go out the door Ironhide. These corridors are always busy and Megatron has scrap drones patrolling the vents" I had to warn him as he was about to go into the hallway. Instead he ran into the wash racks. It was then that I saw it.


	13. Chapter 13

Shadows of Darkness

A/N: I'm writing a entry for a ff contest! So yayy for me (: Sorry I just had to include Justin Timberlake and his sexy ass self =^.^= Well at least she escapes unharmed well a little harmed but okay enoguh to move! School starts in 3 days so I have the pre school jitters! I'm super nervous but hey its my 10th grade year at a really ghetto high school so I'll be fine as long as I dont piss off the afro peeps XD Yesterday I had a little dream about my childhood and I realized I missed being a child and now I want to be one and not grow up. Welll... I guess I have t ogo since I don't want people to get bored by my AN xD I LOVE REVIEWS AND READERS so please do that I'm a starving reader :3

P.S. Thanks to my wanderful beta WannabeNightmare! :)

* * *

><p>Shadowfire's P.O.V<p>

Ironhide cracked a smirk and opened a hidden door. I looked into the optics of the mech and what I saw stopped me from going with him. I saw a red tinge in what was supposed to be the blue of an Autobot. "You're not Ironhide, are you?" I asked suspiciously. 'Ironhide' growled, his voice deepening into the gruff sounding voice of the mech he was imitating. "No I'm not. How did you know?" I let out a sigh and pushed the mech into the hidden hallway "Optics are the windows to the spark. If you had of kept the red out of your optics you could have fooled me" I shut the door effectively shutting the mech in the hallway.

My conscience was yelling at me that I should have gone with the unknown mech but my rational side reasoned that I could have been electrocuted and placed into stasis until someone came and got me. The rational side had won. At least that was what I had thought. When I walked out of the wash rack to see the damage I saw some drones already cleaning so I decided to help. They worked with the damage caused by the explosion and subsequent pieces while I worked on the damage that occurred before the explosion.

The drones were still programmed to think that I was still a high ranking officer so they obeyed what I commanded. I sent them to the communications room to bother Soundwave. I noticed a hint of blue in one drones visor who hung back behind the group, all of which was odd. 'Eh if it was reprogrammed I can't do anything. I'm a lowly pet and slave' I thought while looking at the room and beamed at how clean it was.

Since Red Alert had been transferred to another mech it was scarily quiet which was a new feeling to me. Everywhere around me there was usually sound but at the moment I was grateful for how quiet it as knowing it could change with the flick of a wrist or a blink of an optic. I heard the door open and I was shocked to see Megatron and Starscream standing there. I froze at the sight of my ex not knowing what he was thinking. Starscream released a growl and I responded with my own preparing to defend myself from the Seeker from hell.

"Starscream stand down. Pet stand down. I won't allow my property to be damaged" I was about to reply but decided to avoid antagonising Megatron. "Well whore bot are you going to scuttle off to frag some unlucky mech?" If Starscream wants a fight I can stand up to him, if I had his arsenal. Starscream still had his range of weapons, including his Null Rays. "Nah I decided to take a vacation. Shouldn't you be fragging a mech?" Retorting with apparent sarcasm, that Starscream missed! How? I don't know.

He was about to say something as I stepped forward but Megatron gave me a look which had to be obeyed and went to do something. I turned on some music, the song Piece of Me by the human Brittany Spears, as I cleaned the floor. This song made me think of the night at the human dance club in Los Angeles when I was on patrol.

_July 3rd 2009_

_I turned on my holoform which was considered revealing to the humans. It was dressed in a mini dress complete with flatts. The bouncer had let me in after ensuring that I was over 21 (which I was by a few billion years)._

_I walked in observing the pattern the strobe light made on everything which made me fizzle for a second. That fizzy feeling solidified as I made my way slowly to the bar to acquire some 'Vodka'. __Some human male must have noticed me as his guard asked me to go over. "So what's your name pretty?" I didn't notice the slur as I was too busy staring at the face of Justin Timberlake. "Taylor Manning" I replied in a flirty voice. He smiled and as we talked he ended up drunk while I was only a little buzzed. "Do you want to dance?" I accepted his offer._

_He danced well. I danced well too, not good, but good enough not to be embarrassed. He tried to get me to go home with him but I refused claiming I had a sick grandmother, he looked sad but I reassured him that it wasn't his fault I was leaving. The paparazzi caught us outside and Starscream was not happy when he found out._

_Present Day_

Still dancing I didn't noticed Megatron watching me. He was enjoying the show a little too much. Starscream, while he was just plain glaring at me, caused me to slip on my aft in shock. "That was... interesting" Megatron commented and I tried to look sheepish. "Sorry if I disturbed you Master" I apologised knowing he liked it when I was vulnerable. Megatron gave Starscream and the Seeker left grumbling having been told to 'get the hell out' by comlink.

"You should do that more. You look sexy doing that" I nodded my helm and was silent thinking 'Yeah... right. No I'm not gonna do it around you'. I didn't stop myself before I asked him "Do you want me to teach you how to dance? The humans have very catchy songs" I mentally face palmed myself thinking that the mech who was holding me as a play thing would not have anything to do with me but fragging... well raping me.

What surprised me was that Megatron agreed so I had no clue what to fragging do now. I'm not patient enough to teach so I rubbed the back of my helm nervously as I thought things over. We stood there awkwardly observing each other with nothing to talk to each other about. I made a silent promise to explore that hallway to see where it led and how far I could get before I got zapped. It seemed as though very few 'Cons went down it which made me wonder what was on the other end.

Megatron left when his presence was needed in his office to deal with troublemakers. When I knew he wouldn't be returning soon I went to the wall and pushed a section to open the door. I nervously took the one step and then another. I turned on my head lights, giving me a better view of the hallway, it looked like it hadn't been used in a long time. I hoped the wouldn't cave in.

The hall way was quite plain and I lost tack of time until coming upon some Ancient Cybertronian written on top of a doorway. It translated to 'Those who enter beware of the herald' or at least that was what I could made out. I pushed the button and it opened to show a huge, cavernous room with a sickly looking mech on a throne being supplied Energon. I saw Megatron bowing down before the mech. They hadn't noticed me as I had kept to the shadows. It was more to prevent Megatron from spotting me, the other mech didn't look like he could move much more than his helm.

"Master what are we to do with Prime?" I listened even more seriously because it was weird that Megatron was calling anyone 'Master'. "My apprentice, to get to Prime, you must injure the boy with the inf - Come here femme" The mech noticed me and I was forcible dragged before him and Megatron.

Staring into his optics I saw pure evil and I shuddered. Megatron looked at me venomously and I inwardly winced knowing I would be paying for this. "Why are you here femme?" the mech demanded looking at the Energon lines that kept him alive. I considered what would happened if I pulled them. "Oh little femme, if you do that then you would anger the great one" I looked at him in horror that he was able to read my thoughts. He chuckled darkly which made me shudder again.

"I don't know..." I started to get scared of this mech. He had mentioned the might one of Evil and I unfortunately knew who he was talking about. The mech stroked my faceplates looking into my blue optics seeing the things I had done. He eventually reeled back and let me go as if I had zapped him with electricity. "You're that Decepticon turncoat. Right?" He inquired but I gave no answer and Megatron slapped me. "Answer him now you worthless femme" I kept silent knowing he knew my answer.

Silently I wanted to attack Megatron and rip his spark out. I didn't know where it came from but I wanted to cannibalise. I got up faster than the speed of light and ran out of the cavernous space running past mechs to get out of there. I slammed into Starscream, who was standing in the middle of the hallway, apologised before running off. I needed to get out of here, away from the pure evil vibes in that room.

Once I reached the door to Megatrons quarters I looked behind me to find Starscream thundering after me. I went into the quarters making the berth a cover as Starscream managed to get into the room. I was even jumpier than before.

Wishing once again I had my weapons with me so I could as least injure him I had to make do with my skills in hand combat. Starscream walked around the berth and I lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. He grunted and threw me off. I landed in a crouch while sliding away from him. Standing up I had to think fast and block a knife thrown at me. Silently thanking Ironhide for upgrading my armour to prevent my limbs from being cut off so easily.

I grunted as I punched him in the gut before kicking him in the face. I knew it would be hard to beat him into slag. He was kneeling on the ground in the process of getting up. I kicked him once again in the gut causing him to fall back to the ground. "Think you're so wonderful Starwussy?" I goaded and kicked him in the face again. This time he landed in the glass window creating spider web cracks on impact. I smiled when I thought of a plan that would work.

Pushing Starscream into the already weakened glass caused the water to start leaking in. Starscream tried to step forward but stumbled when he lost his footing and water started to pour in. I got close to his faceplates and said "Have fun eating ms. Fish" I ran out when the glass started to break. Leaving the doors open I started screaming, earning some crazy looks from the Decepticons, warning them of the tidal wave.

Running I managed to get the bracelet off. It seemed it stopped working when water got inside the delicate wiring. I burst through the Command Centre and raised the tower to the surface. Sealing the door against the water I grabbed a jet pack and ran up to the top. I left as the tower was turning into a waterfall for water and 'Cons.

Landing near the Autobot base I was greeted by the Human forces along with a few shocked Autobots. I quickly shed the jet pack and smashed it knowing it contained a tracking beacon.


End file.
